


The Bonding

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Art, BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Pon Farr, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: Kirk and Spock bond. The situation is quite different from what Kirk expected. (This story won third prize in the KSOF 2003 Novella Challenge.)Art by Anki.  WARNING: NSFW!





	The Bonding

  
Art by Anki

  
Kirk sat in the center seat and tapped his fingers on the armrest. He glanced over to the science station. Was it his imagination or did Spock tighten his shoulders? Chekov and Sulu were exchanging the occasional comment. Uhura was engrossed in whoever was talking, and Scotty was down in the engine room tinkering with the warp drive. McCoy? He was in sickbay, and Kirk wanted to be anywhere but on the bridge.

“Mr. Spock, you have the bridge.”

“Captain.” Spock stood up immediately and moved towards Kirk. He rose to his feet and paused. His eyes almost met Spock’s, but at the last moment, he jerked them away. Kirk went to the turbolift and inside without a backward glance. He stood for a moment, keeping his back to the bridge. Where to go?

“Deck 5.”

The turbolift executed his order, and Kirk put his hands against the wall. Leaning in slightly, he pushed with frustration. Lately this job was just hell. The turbolift arrived and Kirk went to his quarters. The lights came up, and Kirk sat in front of his computer. He didn’t turn it on.

Temporarily, he was caught up with reports. McCoy wanted to have dinner together, but Kirk was restless, dissatisfied, and impatient. Spock was driving him crazy. Kirk remembered the exact moment this had been set in motion. It was after Spock’s pon farr with T’Pring. That smile when the door opened between them. It had tilted Kirk’s universe.

Kirk convinced himself it was nothing for months. Lately, the arguments had been wearing a bit thin. Kirk wanted Spock. Women and men rotated in and out of Kirk’s life over the years, but he wanted Spock. Needed Spock. Dreamed Spock. Craved Spock. Kirk would trade most anything, well not his ship, for a single touch. It was insane. Spock was unattainable. He was Vulcan, sure only half, but inside he was all Vulcan, and he would never want Kirk. Never.

Chances were good that Spock would rather mate with a Klingon. Kirk sighed softly and moved to the bed. He kicked off his boots and lay down with his arm over his eyes. This was going to stop, or transferring Spock off the Enterprise would be Kirk’s only option. It wasn’t his fault, but Kirk couldn’t transfer himself off his own command. If he could have, he would have already.

Sleep was impossible. When was the last time he’d slept all night? Too bad masturbating didn’t help. It made it worse. Kirk slid back into his boots. The Enterprise was on route to Starbase 11 to pick up supplies and rotate personnel. A ship-wide inspection was definitely called for. How long had it been since he looked in every nook and cranny? More than six months and that was too long.

One thing about an inspection, after the first stop, the word went like wildfire through the ship, so his first stop had to be a good one. Sickbay was too easy, Engineering was a waste of time, so where to go? Communications with Uhura was always fun. Usually they’d ended up in bed, but that started on the bridge. Kirk decided to check out food services. Things were always bad down there right before supplies arrived. It was time to shake things up a bit.

Before he went, Kirk made out Spock’s transfer. Spock could leave the ship at Starbase 11. Kirk put his head in his hands. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it was the only solution possible.

* * * * *

Kirk kept at it until he was beginning to get tired. He had so much restless energy that it took almost two shifts. The word he was on the prowl had gone out, and even Engineering made an effort. He was heading to sickbay and thinking it might be his last stop when McCoy found him.

“Sickbay?”

“Yes, are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready,” McCoy growled.

Kirk grinned. “What’s on your mind?”

“I was curious as to how long you were planning on going without sleep?”

Kirk stopped grinning. McCoy always cut to the heart of the matter. “I’m almost done. I’ll head to quarters soon.”

“This has to stop,” McCoy said, “or I’m going to prescribe you a sleep aid.”

Kirk tossed McCoy a glare, and the door to sickbay opened. “Impress me, Doctor.”

McCoy grumbled his way through the inspection. Kirk winked twice at Nurse Chapel just to watch her blush and fumble. A captain needs to have some fun, after all. Finally, Kirk called a halt.

“That’s enough, Bones. I’m tired and going to quarters. We can finish this next year.”

McCoy smiled. “Good. Go sleep for a change instead of working on the computer.”

“Have you been monitoring my logs?” Kirk put his hands on his hips and frowned at his nosy doctor.

“It’s my job,” McCoy said. “Now, go sleep or I’m going to sedate you.”

Kirk groaned and scooted out of sickbay. He hadn’t inspected the Science Department, and he didn’t intend to do so. It would only aggravate his problem, and he’d never get any rest. Kirk stifled a groan when Spock was in the turbolift. Was there no justice in the universe? His first officer looked calm and composed. Kirk wanted to tell him about the transfer just to elicit some reaction. Where once he sought out Spock’s company, now it was more than he could bear, and frankly, Kirk was certain Spock felt the same.

“Good evening, Captain.” Spock didn’t look at him.

Kirk smiled, but didn’t allow his eyes to touch Spock. “Is it evening already?”

“Yes, are you inspecting the Science Department next?”

“What’s the use of inspecting a department run by a Vulcan? I’m sure you’re much tougher than a mere captain,” Kirk said. This turbolift was taking its own sweet damn time delivering them to the proper deck. “I’m headed to quarters. McCoy wants me to sleep eight hours.”

“Dr. McCoy is usually correct in his assessment of your health.”

Kirk wanted to snarl at Spock, but he smoothed his hair back and prayed that the door would open, damn it! Spock didn’t seem to care that Kirk hadn’t responded, and there was nothing new about that. They had been more than the best of friends, and now? Well, now, they were nothing at all.

The doors didn’t open. The turbolift seemed to take on a life of its own, jarring to a sudden stop, and the ship slipped sideways. Kirk’s boots left the floor, and he flew the length of the turbolift, directly into Spock. The impact was breathtaking. A rib snapped, and pain ripped up Kirk. He reached for Spock instinctively with mind, body, and heart. Spock braced them both into the corner with one arm tightly around Kirk’s back. The arm was burning hot, even through his tunic. Kirk’s face pressed in Spock’s neck. He could smell the desert. His hands buried themselves in Spock’s tunic, grasping. The ship came back to center, but Kirk’s equilibrium was still upside down. What the hell?

Spock took his arm off Kirk and pushed him away, not gently. Kirk fell to his knees and the rib grated against his lung. He choked down the pain and leaned against the turbolift wall. His head felt large, too large.

“Captain, I apologize.”

Kirk looked up to find him on the other side of the turbolift, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Something blazed hot between them. He searched for words and found nothing. One touch and Spock had thrown him down hard. Kirk looked down at his hands. One touch. The turbolift chose that moment to restart its journey, and instantly the doors were open. Kirk used the wall to push to his feet. Pain tore at him, black dots swam in front of his eyes, but he got up. Spock made no move to touch him, and Kirk didn’t want him near. That transfer would go into effect immediately, and perhaps charges for assaulting a superior officer. Kirk ignored his soon-to-be-transferred first officer and staggered for the intercom.

“Captain Kirk to bridge. What the hell just happened?”

“We encountered some turbulence in warp space,” Scotty said. “It’s rare, but not unheard of either.”

“Damage report?”

“All decks reporting in now.”

“I’m on my way to the bridge.” Kirk snapped off the intercom and felt Spock at his right shoulder.

“Captain, you should go to sickbay,” Spock said. “I’ll report to the bridge.”

“This is my ship, mister.” Kirk slammed his eyes into Spock’s and almost fainted. Heat, hot, burning hot. He shook his head to clear it. “Confine yourself to quarters.”

“Captain, you’re not thinking clearly.”

“Probably not, but I’m going to the bridge,” Kirk growled. This was too much. Spock reached out a hand, and Kirk resisted the urge to slap it away. He moved back. His shoulders bumped into the wall, making him gasp. Spock took another step and touched Kirk lightly on the meld points.

“Get the hell away from me, Spock.”

Spock was inside Kirk’s mind by the end of the sentence. Kirk slammed to his knees, further impaling that rib, and Spock leaned over him, remaining in contact.

//This is unexpected//

//What is this//

//We have bonded//

//I don’t understand//

//You belong to me now//

Kirk trembled from pain and the meld. Spock released him. “Go to sickbay, Jim. There is enough uncertainty without the captain bleeding internally.”

Kirk looked up at Spock. The urge to obey without question was there. He pushed it back. Spock grabbed him by the underarm and pulled him up. Kirk gasped again and cursed himself for being weak.

“Do as you’re told, bondmate. I will be on the bridge.” Spock’s words echoed in Kirk’s head and resonated down his spine. Spock was gone back into the turbolift, and Kirk waited for the next one. Bonded? Like T’Pring? Was it possible? Spock was so unhappy that it must be true. The turbolift arrived and took Kirk to sickbay. He staggered slightly, and the walk was a long one. Spock was there with him, but also on the bridge. Kirk was confused, hurting, and comforted. The door to sickbay opened, and Nurse Chapel rushed to him and helped him to a bed - lying flat hurt like hell.

“Dr. McCoy!” Nurse Chapel seemed a bit upset, and Kirk patted her hand. McCoy came around the corner.

“What the hell happened to you? You’re white as a sheet.”

“Turbolift, accident,” Kirk said. Was it his imagination or was he wheezing? Spock?

“His lung is collapsing, Doctor,” Nurse Chapel said.

Kirk heard nothing after that.

* * * * *

//You will return now//

//Why// Kirk needed to know that.

//McCoy has healed you//

//You are inside me//

//It is regrettable//

//My apologies//

//Mine also//

Kirk sat up. “Damn it!”

Spock’s back was all Kirk saw of him as he left sickbay. Kirk swung his legs over, and McCoy was there to stop him. “Slow down, Jim. I haven’t released you.”

“Do it,” Kirk snapped. “I have business with Spock.”

“Spock left a report for you there.” McCoy pointed to the bedside table. “Go over it, and I’ll check you out. You gave your old doctor here quite a scare.”

Kirk picked up the report. “Why?”

“You wouldn’t wake up,” McCoy said. “Spock said he’d take care of it, and he did.”

“I’m so relieved.” Kirk scanned the report. Minor injuries, his was the worst. Minor damage, the shuttle bay was the worst. Scotty was working on it. This wouldn’t delay their arrival at Starbase 11. The report was thorough, of course, and Kirk threw it across the room in a rare display of temper that left Dr. McCoy’s mouth hanging open. Spock hated him, and they were bonded. Stupid, stupid. Why hadn’t he transferred Spock out weeks ago? It was too damn late now.

“Are you done?”

“You certainly are your old cheery self. Yes, go to quarters. Don’t report to duty for four more shifts. I’ll be watching,” McCoy said, “and so will Spock.”

Kirk’s eyes narrowed. Did McCoy know? Kirk nodded and headed for his quarters. Spock was on the bridge. Kirk didn’t know how he knew, but he did. There was a link between them. His quarters were as sterile and quiet as ever, and Kirk took himself to the shower. Emerging clean, he dropped into bed. He was determined to rest. Shutting his eyes, he could see a thousand thin strands of intricate silvery hotness linking him to Spock.

They were bonded, and that hotness was the meld between them. Kirk hadn’t cried since he was ten, but at this moment, he wanted to, and scream too. The one thing he’d wanted had been delivered to him, and oh, the price he was going to pay for it. There was nothing free in the universe. The meld thickened. Kirk had no better word for it, and Spock was inside him.

//Go to sleep, mate//

//Fuck you//

//I will punish you for that//

Anger turned to astonishment and pushed Kirk from the hot meld. Punishment? Spock was his bondmate, not his master. Spock dragged Kirk back. The anger surged.

//I am your master//

//I am your captain//

//The two do not intercept//

Kirk pulled away and snapped his eyes open. Spock had delusions of grandeur. The meld was quiet, and Kirk’s anger faded. His head felt abused, and suddenly he was sleepy. He curled up under a light blanket to rest. Spock was there, always now, and Kirk was glad, against his better judgment.

* * * * *

Spock, standing over him, thrust Kirk into consciousness. For a brief irrational moment, he wanted to pull the blanket up. Fear? Maybe. Spock was all in black. The meld was hot and wrapped completely around him. Spock pulled it tighter. Kirk watched, and Spock tightened it again.

“Hello, Spock.” Eyes clashed. “How’s my new bondmate?”

“I am your master.”

Kirk narrowed his eyes and sat up. The meld was so tight it was difficult to move at all. How did Spock do that? “I thought I confined you to quarters.”

“Say it.”

Kirk said nothing. Spock didn’t want him. Why do this? The meld was hot and getting hotter. Anger, perhaps? Kirk made sure the blanket was across his lap. “You don’t want this, so pull it out, and be done with it.”

“It is far too late. The bond cannot be removed. Say it.”

Spock clearly wasn’t going to let go of this any time soon. Master, huh? Kirk didn’t want to say it, but it was just words. What could it hurt? He stared into Spock’s eyes. “Hello, Master. How can I help you?”

“You are insolent. I feel your thoughts.” Spock paused. “Lower your eyes or I will strike you.”

Kirk lowered his eyes, but from shock. Spock would hit him? Kirk tossed the blanket off and attempted to stand. Spock grabbed hold of him with the meld and put him on his knees. Kirk struggled with all his considerable strength. It was futile.

“This is where you belong,” Spock said. “On your knees, with your eyes down, and arms back.”

“What the hell?”

Spock leaned and pushed Kirk’s arms back. His wrists didn’t quite meet. Kirk’s face was buried in Spock’s groin. He breathed in the hot, dry scent of Spock and tried to think clearly. Spock wanted him? On his knees? The thought made Kirk’s cock harden. He wanted Spock, and now his dreams were coming true. Or would they turn out to be nightmares? Spock stepped back slightly, and Kirk stopped fighting the meld. It was strong, holding him on his knees, arms back and almost touching, his face turned downward.

“That is the proper position,” Spock declared.

“Why?”

“Don’t talk unless I ask you a question.” Spock touched Kirk’s lips with his index finger. It was hot against him. “You are mine. You will obey, or I will punish you.”

Kirk glanced up. Their eyes made sparks, and Spock backhanded him across the face. Not hard, but hard enough. Kirk stopped breathing and thinking. Spock had hit him! The slight pain on his cheekbone was like a phaser blast to the chest. Spock was serious. This wasn’t fun and games. This was going to be his personal life, on his knees with his eyes down. The price for Spock couldn’t be higher.

“Who am I?”

Kirk paused, and Spock put his hand on him. “Master.”

“Yes, and you are?”

“In deep shit,” Kirk said. He wasn’t joking. His knees hurt.

Spock grabbed him by the hair and shook him hard. Kirk allowed it. He was in deep shit and going down. His cock leaked and didn’t seem to care.

“I don’t understand humans,” Spock said, releasing him.

Kirk smiled, but kept his face and eyes down. He almost answered but choked back the words. He was excellent at obeying orders, but why was Spock giving them?

“Good,” Spock said. “We should not have bonded, but understand this. I will be the dominant male. You will not.”

Kirk frowned. He was the captain of this ship. Spock was not, but then again they weren’t on the bridge. Spock’s boots moved away, and Kirk wanted to stand, but the meld was still tight.

“Your quarters are barely acceptable.” Spock was out of Kirk’s range of vision. “Have you had intercourse with a male?”

Kirk heard the question clearly, but was surprised and faltered on an answer. Spock moved immediately in front of him.

“Place your forehead on the floor.”

Kirk did it, even though his back protested. “Yes.”

“I am not surprised.” Spock sat down on the bed. “You like it.”

Kirk didn’t think that was a question. He’d be punished if it was. Kirk wanted to sigh. Was all this really necessary?

“Yes, bondmate. You are mine, and I will accept nothing else.”

Kirk began to understand. Spock could hear Kirk thinking through the meld, and for now, he was going to be spending a lot of time on his knees. That or Spock wouldn’t bother with him, and that wasn’t what Kirk wanted. He wanted Spock. No matter the cost. The price would be high, and Kirk would pay it for as long as Spock let him. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and pushed his thoughts inward. He had to settle down, relax, and see this through.

“Better,” Spock said. “I have many reservations about this situation.”

Kirk examined the meld. It was still hot and pervasive. It was comprised of two sides, but Spock was firmly on Kirk’s side and his own. Kirk grabbed hold of some of his lust and thrust it into the meld. Would Spock get the message?

“You are impatient.”

Message received. Kirk focused on his breathing. No thinking. Spock wanted to be dominant, so Kirk would wait and see where this took them. Spock’s heat began to curl around him. Kirk’s skin began to prickle, and he wanted to pant. It was hot in here. Spock ran a hand down Kirk’s body, and it got decisively hotter.

“You are beautiful. T’Pring did not want a dominant mate.” Spock rested his hand on Kirk’s neck. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” Kirk said. He couldn’t move.

“We shall see. It will not be easy.”

The meld surged, and Spock pulled Kirk up by the neck. Kirk’s knees were happy to be up and moving. His eyes naturally went to Spock, but his throbbing cheek reminded him to keep them down.

“I sense your rebellion.” Spock kissed him and made his knees go weak. “Your next punishment will be a harsh one.”

Kirk didn’t like the sound of that. He wasn’t scared, but no telling what Spock would think of next.

“Undress me.”

Kirk tried to keep his eyes down. Spock stood immobile, and Kirk took the shirt off first. He had seen Spock’s chest before, but it was as rippled as ever. He tossed the shirt on the bed, and Spock grasped him by the balls.

“That is not acceptable.” Spock squeezed, and Kirk hunched in pain. “Hang it up.”

Kirk didn’t move a muscle until Spock released him, and then he moved to hang it up. That had hurt. No erection now. Spock, it seemed, had many rules and discovering them all was going to be painful unless Kirk could cheat. The meld went both ways. He had to learn to use it. Quickly, before his balls were ripped off.

Kirk went back for Spock’s black pants, and his heart stopped beating. Spock growled so softly that Kirk heard it only through the meld. He shut off his rampaging emotions, stripped Spock naked, and hung up the clothes. Kirk looked into the meld carefully and went back to Spock. Knees, arms, and eyes. Could he find the proper position? Spock could punish him no matter what. There had to a path through this forest of punishments. Kirk knelt and stuffed everything inside.

“Is it difficult?”

“Yes.” No lies between bondmates.

“It will get harder,” Spock said. “Command is not yours between us. It is mine. You will obey, and you will learn to please me.”

Kirk didn’t speak, but raised his eyes to the level of Spock’s cock. It was hard, large, dusky green, leaking, and it made Kirk want to come on the floor - just looking at it. The meld was so hot that he was surprised smoke wasn’t coming out his ears. He wanted Spock and was willing to do most anything to get him, even beg.

“Who am I?”

“Master,” Kirk said. It was coming out easier, smoother.

“And you are?”

“Yours.” Spock hadn’t wanted him and wasn’t happy to have him, but it was true nonetheless.

“You may touch me now. Use only your mouth.”

Kirk didn’t give Spock time to change his mind, but wanted to use his hands. Spock’s cock was big, and Kirk didn’t have that much experience. It tasted good - hot and salty. Spock let him play for a few minutes and then took command again. His long fingers captured Kirk’s head, held it still, and he began to press deeper. Kirk gagged when Spock hit the back of Kirk’s throat.

“Learn this.” Spock used the meld to open Kirk’s throat wide, and he pushed his cock down. Kirk’s eyes watered and he panicked for a moment. Uhura could do this naturally, but there was no way he could do it.

“Your mind should be on me,” Spock snapped.

Kirk couldn’t answer, but he tried to focus on how Spock had opened him. Spock used him hard, so hard that whatever erection Kirk had was gone again. Breathing took over as a major priority.

“Swallow it all.”

Kirk heard the threat at the end of that sentence. Most men shout, gasp, yell, or say something when they orgasm. Spock let out a soft sigh. Kirk was the one gasping at the amount of come - twice as much, easily, as a human. It was gritty, warm, and his taste buds seized up. He tried to swallow it all, but it didn’t happen. Some ran down his mouth to his chest. The heat around Spock diminished slightly, and the meld cooled somewhat as well. Kirk was sweating as if he’d been running. Spock pulled his cock out, and Kirk stayed where he was, but he did lower his eyes.

“Punishment?”

“Yes, Master.” Kirk didn’t want to say it, but he did anyway.

“Go lie on the bed,” Spock said. Kirk got up and went to lie on his back. His cock was not engaged in this process. Spock stood over him again and traced a finger from his forehead to his feet. “Stroke yourself.”

This was not how Kirk wanted to orgasm, and Spock knew it. Another punishment. Kirk half-heartedly began stroking himself.

“Harder.”

Kirk went faster, and Spock watched. It began to get to him. His cock stiffened to its full length, and he kept his eyes on Spock’s cock. It was still hard. Spock never touched him, and he didn’t need it. The meld and the eyes were enough to make him come on himself. He gasped and jerked, milking out all the come onto his stomach. Spock moved between Kirk’s legs and leaned down to lick it. Kirk flinched and more leaked out.

“You taste good,” Spock said.

At least Kirk had done one thing right tonight. Spock licked Kirk until he squirmed, wanting to beg.

“I have never mated with a human male. Are there precautions I should take?”

Kirk smiled lazily. “Lubricant makes it better, otherwise I might bleed.”

“Dr. McCoy would not appreciate that. Go get it.”

Kirk rolled off the bed and went to the drawers set into the wall. He pressed the release and took out the lubricant. He hadn’t used it very often. Spock watched from the bed, and Kirk tested the meld for warnings. Spock was very aggressive. Kirk got back on the bed and resumed the submissive posture. Better safe than sorry. He’d pay the price. He did belong to Spock. For now that much was all too clear.

Spock moved behind Kirk, and the meld caressed him. Kirk groaned from the pleasure. He managed to get two things right tonight. Spock pushed him until his chest was down flat on the bed, but his arms remained back.

“Should I stretch you with my fingers?”

“It helps,” Kirk said. It had been a long time since he’d found himself in this position.

Spock took the lubricant from Kirk’s hand and two seconds later, Kirk about flew off the bed. Spock was not gentle, to say the very damn least. Kirk clenched his hands into fists, and Spock finger-fucked him. It was rough enough that Kirk had no time to adjust, and it seemed only a moment before Spock pushed his lubed cock deep. Kirk hissed in pain, but said nothing. The meld was tight around him and pulsing like the cock up his ass.

“Hard?”

“Spock, Master, please, no!” Kirk cried. It sounded a lot like begging to Kirk’s ears, but his body would accept nothing less.

“You have earned no special consideration.” Spock flexed inside Kirk, leaned over, and bit him hard on the shoulder. “Have you?”

“No,” Kirk gasped.

The stakes were high in the dominance game Spock played. Spock fucked him slow and easy. Kirk relaxed a little and began to enjoy it. The heat of the meld went back up, and Spock got serious. Kirk writhed and tried to slow him down, but Spock headed for Warp 7.

“Submit,” Spock demanded.

Kirk could only surrender, and the meld wrapped around him. Spock orgasmed again, and Kirk felt it run down his legs. He groaned and the meld faded back. With a quick jerk, Spock was out, and Kirk shook a little. That fucking would have killed a lesser man.

“Dr. McCoy wants you to rest,” Spock said. “I will be in my quarters. Don’t leave here, bondmate.”

Kirk nodded weakly and collapsed on the bed. He needed a shower, but that seemed like work. Sleep, which had eluded him for months, was the better option.

* * * * *

//Will you wake//

//Do you need me//

//I am concerned//

//I am surprised//

//Humans are weak//

//Vulcans are horny//

Kirk woke up with a laugh on his lips. He felt awful. Shower, and then food - lots of it. The meld tugged at him, and he looked at it with his inner eye. It trailed up to the bridge. Spock was on duty, and Kirk needed to relieve him soon. He got moving. It felt good to wash the come away, but his ass was tender. Spock was not a gentle lover, not now, but perhaps later, if there was a later. There was no guarantee.

Kirk ate and drank. He was tremendously thirsty. The heat from the meld must be the reason for that. He sat at his computer and reprogrammed the door to open automatically for Spock before going over reports, schedules, and the duty roster. It was time to sit in the big chair again.

Communications and the Science Department still needed inspected among other tasks, including a difficult talk with McCoy. Kirk stood up and stretched. Spock had told him to stay here. Kirk’s ass did not want a punishment tonight, but he felt like a coward. The meld was the answer. Kirk focused his mind there, and Spock was inside him.

//May I leave my quarters// There was a long pause. Kirk waited.

//You are not on shift for two point three hours//

//I need to see McCoy//

The meld was quiet.

//Affirmative//

//Thank you//

And Spock was gone. Kirk felt like an ass kisser of the best, or worst, kind. The payment for the bond was high, but damn it, he’d known it would be, and he’d pay it. Spock was worth it.

* * * * *

McCoy was in his office at his desk when Kirk entered sickbay. He shut the door, sat down across from him, and steeled himself.

“You have a faint bruise on your cheek,” McCoy said. “Did I miss that?”

“Forget it, Bones. It’s not important. Spock and I have bonded,” Kirk blurted it out. No easy way to say it.

McCoy stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled it. “What? I didn’t hear that right.”

“Yes, you did. The turbolift. Spock was in it with me. I was tossed on top of him, snapped a rib, and we bonded. I’m confused about it myself.” Kirk wanted to pace, but he held himself still.

“You and Spock are bondmates?” McCoy looked stunned, and Kirk empathized. He felt the same damn way.

“Yes, I think so. Hell, ask Spock,” Kirk said. “He seems to know what’s going on.”

“I will. He needs to know a few things about humans.”

“That’s no joke.” Kirk stood up and turned away from McCoy. “I don’t think this will affect the command structure, but I need you to be my eyes and ears.”

“The crew will find out,” McCoy said. “They probably had a pool going.”

“I find that difficult to believe. Spock and I have barely spoken since…”

“Vulcan.” McCoy stood up and moved around the desk to him. “I’m sorry, or I’m happy for you, whichever you want.”

“Both is probably the best assessment of the situation right now. Spock is not happy about this.” Kirk shrugged. “Can Vulcans be happy?”

“I think so. Don’t let him boss you around, Jim.”

“We’ll work it out,” Kirk said. McCoy did not need to know the truth. Hell, Kirk wished he didn’t. “I need to stop by ship stores. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Want me to heal that bruise?”

“No thanks, Bones.” Kirk left sickbay. McCoy had needed to know first, and he was right, the crew would find out. There were few secrets aboard a starship. Kirk would take that situation as it came. He was allowed a private life, as long as it didn’t interfere with ship’s business. Spock knew that better than anybody.

Ship’s stores were quite a bit more organized, and Kirk knew exactly what he wanted. He had everything sent to his quarters and headed for the bridge. Communications needed inspected and if he hurried, he could get it done before his shift started. Uhura gave him a big smile when he walked on his bridge. Everyone seemed a little relieved. He nodded, and Spock stood up.

“I’m not on duty yet, Spock. Uhura and I have some unfinished business.” Kirk avoided Spock’s eyes and surveyed the bridge with a proprietary eye. Spock nodded and sat back down. The meld pulsed once and went silent. Kirk smiled at Uhura, and they went over her department from top to bottom, ending up in the belly of the ship where most of the equipment was located.

“Uhura, some of these circuits weren’t designed for these modifications.” Kirk shook his head in disbelief.

“They hold up though. Engineers always lie about specs,” Uhura said.

Kirk laughed. “You’re right, but be careful, and have Scotty look these over every now and again.”

“He’ll have a fit.”

“Okay, Spock then.” Kirk’s smile faded.

“You and Spock worked out your differences?”

Kirk gave her a hard look. “What do you know?”

“Spock was in your quarters until late. Rumor is that you and he are a couple.”

“The ship knows before I do,” Kirk said. “Amazing.”

“That look he gave you when you walked on the bridge pretty much said it all.” Uhura stepped close to Kirk and touched his face lightly. “You okay?”

Kirk cupped her hand. “Yes, sir, and if I’m not, the crew will tell me about it.”

Uhura laughed. “He didn’t break your rib in a fit of anger, right?”

“That was the turbolift. You squash that rumor, okay?”

“I’ll do it,” Uhura said. “But this bruise on your cheek doesn’t help the argument.”

“Turbolifts are full of hard surfaces. It’s a souvenir,” Kirk said easily.

Uhura pulled her hand away. “I’ll see if I can get that ship to fly.”

“You do that and there’ll be a pay increase in it for you.” Kirk winked at her and shut the panels. “I’m on duty now. I still have to inspect Spock’s department.”

“Have fun,” Uhura said. “I’ll meet you on the bridge.”

Kirk nodded and left Uhura among her modifications. That lady was dangerous, and she’d need a promotion before long.

Spock yielded the center chair without a word, and Kirk eased into it. His ass ached. The pain he channeled into the meld for Spock’s edification. Being captain was hard enough without a sore ass. He worked on reports for several hours before taking a break.

“I need to inspect the Science Department, Spock.” Kirk went ahead and smiled.

“Yes sir.”

“Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge,” Kirk said and headed for the turbolift. The meld let him know that Spock was close behind him. The inspection went as usual, and everything was shipshape.

“Spock, make sure the more volatile experiments can’t be tossed about by an incident like what happened yesterday.”

“You lost a day, Captain,” Spock said.

“I wonder if I’ll get it back,” Kirk said quietly. Spock was his usual distant self, and no one would imagine that this Vulcan had made Kirk beg for mercy last night. The meld thickened, and Spock was there.

//You are fully functional?//

//Yes//

//The bruise//

//Is yours, not McCoy’s//

//That is illogical//

//I am yours//

Spock pushed Kirk out of the meld, and they went back to the bridge. Kirk checked the duty roster when they arrived and realized that Spock wasn’t supposed to be on the bridge.

“Spock, you’re off-duty. I’m sure you know where the turbolift is,” Kirk said.

“I no longer have confidence in that mode of transport,” Spock said.

Kirk grinned. “Use the stairs then, mister.”

Spock nodded in his stiff manner and left the bridge. Kirk shifted slightly to take the pressure off his ass and sent the twinge into the meld. Spock sent back an answering pulse that made Kirk want to gasp. That was playing dirty. Kirk smiled and answered with affection. That should make Spock crazy.

The rest of the shift passed very quickly as Kirk had some catching up to do. Starbase 11 was sending a barrage of communiqués, all which required his attention. The Enterprise would arrive soon. Kirk could use a little R and R, but Spock most likely would have an opinion, and it might include restraints of some kind. Kirk stood up to relieve his ass and paced around the bridge. It made the ensigns nervous, but that was a good thing.

One minute after the next shift arrived, Kirk was on the turbolift heading to quarters. He wanted to see if the items delivered were satisfactory. The meld was quiet, and he didn’t check it before palming his way inside his quarters. The chair had arrived. They had placed it against the wall opposite the door. Spock was in it, looking every inch like Kirk’s master, which he was, for now.

Kirk stopped four steps away and assumed parade rest with his eyes fixed on Spock’s right shoulder. The meld was strong, hot, and circling. Kirk breathed and tried not to think about what was going to happen. He still didn’t understand this, but he was willing to learn.

“Kneel,” Spock said.

Kirk did it, not easily and with a stiff back, but he managed it. He put his arms back and tilted his face down so his eyes couldn’t rise any higher than Spock’s knees.

“Come to me, mate.”

Kirk wanted to roll up and walk, so that had to be wrong. He crawled on his knees and pushed down any rebellious thoughts, focusing on his great fondness for Spock, even if he was an ungrateful Vulcan.

“Please remove your shirt.”

Kirk took it off and tossed it away. His cock was hard, but his stomach was churning with anxiety.

“Do you find punishment stimulating?”

“No, Master,” Kirk said, and he understood his mistake instantly. It was Spock that Kirk must please, not himself, and Spock liked things tidy. Kirk held still. He didn’t want to compound the error with another.

“Go hang it up.” The words were soft and low.

Kirk crawled. Spock had said nothing about standing. This relationship, if it lasted, was going to be hard on the knees. Kirk crawled back and returned to his submissive position.

“Put your head on my boot.”

Kirk sub-vocalized a growl, but he did it. The meld got hotter. Spock was about through with the easy punishments. Kirk pulled all his emotions in tightly. He’d obey now and complain later, and he started to sweat.

“This chair is more than adequate. How did you obtain it?”

“Scotty won it in a poker game. He didn’t want it. It was sitting in ship’s stores.” Kirk stayed exactly where he was.

“Fascinating.” Spock paused for several minutes. “I spoke with Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk wanted to laugh but didn’t. It wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Or rather, I listened to him lecture me on the frailties of the human body,” Spock said. His boot shifted, and Kirk made sure to keep his head on it. Spock continued, “He knew I had hit you. Did you inform him of that fact?”

“No, Spock.” Kirk had never considered it. He spread his knees and arched to relieve the strain on his back. Spock ran a hand over him, touching lightly the crease of his back. The caress was breathtaking. Kirk wanted Spock to touch him and never stop.

“You must obey,” Spock said. “However, I will not strike you across the face again.”

Captain Kirk was relieved. Jim Kirk wanted to be touched, everywhere and didn’t much care about a tap to the face. Spock rested both hands on him.

“Stand up.”

Kirk stood up and managed to keep his eyes away. Spock touched Kirk’s stomach, chest, and pulled down his pants to release his cock. Kirk struggled to keep his arms back. He wanted to grab and touch. Spock reached and pulled Kirk’s nipples hard. Kirk moaned softly, and Spock twisted them. Kirk watched, mesmerized, as Spock handled him roughly and gently. It was small amounts of pain mixed with huge doses of pleasure that made his gasp and twist.

“You are sore?”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said. It was almost natural now.

“Humans are not as sturdy as other species,” Spock said. “And you were being punished.”

Spock hefted Kirk’s balls. Kirk held his breath. Those were fragile. He couldn’t watch, so he shut his eyes. Spock was gentle, and Kirk’s cock leaked. A lick and it was gone. Kirk chewed his cheek to keep from shouting.

“You taste good,” Spock said.

Kirk was glad.

“Is your cock large or small?”

“A little larger than average,” Kirk said. He thought it was true.

“I might have to do some research.”

Kirk’s head grew light at the thought, and Spock sucked him. It was a submissive act in theory, but in practice, Spock dominated him mind and soul. Kirk moved to the rhythm set by Spock and those hands. The hot meld branded Spock’s name onto Kirk’s heart.

Spock grabbed Kirk’s ass and pulled him deeper before one hand teased his crack. Kirk didn’t want to come. He didn’t want this to ever end. Spock pushed one finger in Kirk’s ass and reached deep to massage his prostate. Kirk melted from the heat and reformed into Spock’s creature. His cock swelled and goose bumps broke out all over his body. Two more seconds, and Spock reached up with his other hand and pulled Kirk’s nipple. Kirk orgasmed and his knees quit functioning. Spock followed him down to the floor, continuing to pleasure his body. Kirk’s cock wanted to go limp, but Spock didn’t allow it. He sucked out every drop and then started over. Kirk quivered and shook. He’d never had it so good.

“Who am I?” Softly.

“Master, Master, please,” Kirk said. His voice sounded wild to his ear. Spock was breaking him, and it was true now. So true.

“And you are?”

“I’m yours, only yours,” Kirk whispered. He was Spock’s, now and always, no matter the cost. He would pay it.

Spock lowered his mouth and forced Kirk to submit. Everything. Repeatedly.

* * * * *

Chapter 2 - Give It Away

“Mr. Sulu, put us in synchronous orbit around Starbase 11, and not too close,” Kirk said.

“Aye sir.”

Kirk kept his eyes away from Spock. It made working on the bridge easier. Dr. McCoy got off the turbolift to stand at Kirk’s left shoulder.

“Ready to go over the shore leave schedule, Captain?”

“Sure, Bones. Mr. Spock, you have the bridge.” Kirk followed McCoy to the turbolift. The doors closed. “You could have used the comm.”

“I needed the exercise.” McCoy grinned.

“You just wanted to scowl at Spock,” Kirk said. “Admit it.”

“It is fun. You _are_ taking shore leave.”

“That wasn’t a question,” Kirk said, unsure that Spock would let him off his knees long enough to have shore leave.

“You need it,” McCoy said, “without Spock.”

The turbolift arrived, and they went to sickbay. Kirk didn’t answer until they were in McCoy’s office with two brandies on the desk.

“That’s not entirely my decision,” Kirk said and sipped his brandy. What a lie. He’d do what Spock said and nothing else. “Spock has a say.”

“You can’t let him get the upper hand, Jim.” McCoy smiled. “He’ll be insufferable.”

“If you say so.” Kirk hid behind his drink. McCoy had no idea and didn’t need one. “Let’s get done.”

“Look these over.”

Kirk took the list and scanned through it. It was fine. “Make sure Scotty has plenty of time.”

“I will,” McCoy said. “Talk to Spock, okay?”

“Of course,” Kirk said. He would, just as soon as he was up from his knees and given permission to speak. “I don’t see your name here.”

“I’ll squeeze mine in. Don’t worry.” Now McCoy was hiding behind his drink.

“I worry. It’s my job. Schedule it and go.” Kirk used his captain’s voice and watched McCoy sputter in his drink. “Don’t argue.” He grinned, finished his drink, and handed back the schedule. Tossing McCoy a small salute, he headed to the bridge. His shift was about over. Spock moved out of the big chair, and Kirk smiled at him. He couldn’t help it. The meld gave a pulse.

Kirk didn’t sit. He went to Uhura and leaned against the console with his arms crossed. “Ready for shore leave?”

“So ready,” Uhura said.

“Don’t forget what I said about those modifications.” Kirk smiled down at her. She had a way of lifting his spirits.

“Aye sir,” Uhura said and graced Kirk with a radiant smile.

“Sulu and Chekov?”

“Aye sir?” They turned their chairs to give him their complete attention.

“Keep Mr. Scott out of trouble,” Kirk said. They grinned and nodded. Kirk slid his eyes to Spock and said nothing. This shift was over. “Mr. Spock, you have the bridge until next shift arrives.”

“Captain,” Spock said.

Kirk left the bridge without looking at him again. The bridge crew and everyone else on the Enterprise down to the lowest ensign knew about the bonding, but that was all they knew, and Kirk intended to keep it that way. His personal life was private, especially since the price for the bonding was so high. Oh, he’d pay it and happily, however it was between him and Spock.

//My quarters//

//Yes Master//

Spock retreated from the meld, and Kirk sighed. Spock had been there, and Kirk hadn’t known it. That was not acceptable. He went to Spock’s quarters blindly because he focused inward. The meld was a mystery to him, and Spock used it effortlessly. It was time to level the playing field.

Kirk stopped inside the door of Spock’s quarters, the lights came up dim, and he took a good look about. He hadn’t been in here for months. A few pillows on the floor, fire pot in the corner, and it was warm - a few degrees higher than Kirk’s quarters. Where to wait? Bed? Somehow, he didn’t think that was right. There was the computer station. Not likely. Small sofa? It would seem slightly arrogant, considering his new position as keeper of the floor. Kirk grinned, sat on the floor, and leaned back against a large, yellow pillow.

Eyes shut; he used this time to get familiar with the meld. It was two sided. Spock’s side was finely detailed and incredibly intricate. Kirk’s was sturdier, not as many strands but they were thicker. The meld met in a bunch, not a true knot. Spock’s side was somehow more silver than Kirk’s side. He followed his end of the meld inside himself. It was rooted. A pulse of energy flowed down the meld. Spock? Kirk sent energy down it and watched it travel.

The door whooshed, and Kirk was slow to pull out of the meld. He looked up into Spock’s stoic face, froze, and scrambled to the proper position. It was too late, but he made the effort and went the extra step of putting his head on the floor.

“Do not assume, bondmate.”

Tonight, Kirk would pay a higher price than normal. Of course, what was normal? He had no idea.

What is your relationship with Lieutenant Uhura?” Spock sounded genuinely curious.

“She’s a senior officer, Master.” Kirk paused. What did Spock want?

“How many times have you had her?”

Now Kirk could hear the growl. “Without counting, I couldn’t hazard a guess.”

Spock grasped Kirk by the back of the neck and pulled him to the sofa. Kirk’s face pressed into Spock’s black pants, but he put his arms well back. His knees protested slightly. Spock wrapped a hand in Kirk’s hair.

“You are mine.” Spock snaked the other hand down and pulled Kirk’s cock. “This is mine.”

Kirk wasn’t about to argue about that. Spock’s internal heat was all over him. Sunburn was a possibility. Spock’s cock was hard, and Kirk could feel it against his neck. A painful tug and Spock moved his hand up, pressing fingers in Kirk’s mouth. Kirk’s cock hardened as Spock finger-fucked his throat. Spock’s hand was hot, sinewy muscle, thrusting back and forth over Kirk’s tongue. The meld was tight against him.

Spock freed his cock and stroked it right next to Kirk’s face. The fingers pulled out and cock replaced them. Kirk sucked it to the back of his throat several times. Spock wanted more and pressed in further. Relaxing his throat, Kirk managed to take him deeper. Spock grunted softly, held him tightly, and pushed his cock down hard. Kirk’s eyes watered and he choked convulsively. Breathing wasn’t possible. Spock held Kirk still for a long, airless moment.

“This is mine.”

Kirk barely heard him above the blood rushing in his brain. The cock pulled up, and he breathed. Down hard again. He refused to panic. Up, breathe. Down, swallow. The rhythm took over his body. Spock orgasmed. The hot, gritty come went down Kirk’s throat. It also filled up his mouth. Kirk clamped his lips around Spock’s cock and swallowed. It tasted different, like nothing he’d imagined, and he managed it all. Spock stood up and shoved Kirk to the floor. He caught himself from reflex, and Spock instantly straddled him.

“You moved your arms.”

Kirk’s eyes widened in shock. Spock got off him, pulled him to kneeling, and he put his arms back. Spock pushed him down again. This time Kirk left his arms where they were. Ouch and goddamn. He lay on his side and panted from the heat. The intercom beeped, and Spock went to it instantly.

“Spock here.”

“This is Mr. Scott. Is the captain there?”

“One moment,” Spock said. Kirk didn’t move or raise his eyes. Spock crossed to him. “You have much to learn. Go to the intercom.”

“This is Kirk.” He struggled to modulate his tones. He was so damn hot.

“The commander of Starbase 11 wants to see you in the transporter room. Some kind of mix-up.”

Kirk looked at Spock, but not his eyes. Spock nodded once and turned away. Kirk nodded. “I’m on my way.”

Kirk clicked off the intercom, and Spock pressed him against the wall. “We will continue this lesson.”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said.

Spock released him, and Kirk was out the door into the relative coolness of the hallway. His mouth hurt, and his shoulder ached, but most of all he was hot. The meld pulsed around him, and he took several deep breaths in the turbolift. Did he look like a man who’d just been giving a blowjob? He straightened his uniform, brushed off his pants, and rubbed his face. Spock’s come was still in his mouth. He needed a drink of water. Taking a quick detour, he found a food dispenser and ordered water. He drank it greedily and rushed to the transporter room.

The door opened, and Kirk stepped into chaos. Supplies piled along the wall, people milled about waiting for shore leave, and the commander from the starbase was yelling at the top of his lungs at one of Kirk’s lieutenants.

Kirk bellowed, “Quiet down!” The hush that fell was gratifying. “You people going on shore leave go out in the hallway.”

They filed out quietly, and Kirk turned on the commander. “I’m Captain Kirk, and what the devil is going on here?”

“This idiot here—.”

“Commander, a little respect for one of my crew,” Kirk interrupted. He fixed his eye on him. “Who are you?”

“Commander Dixon. Your _lieutenant_ has been transporting out the wrong supplies!”

Kirk raised his hand to stop him and turned to the lieutenant. “Why aren’t you using the transporter in the shuttle bay?”

“It’s being repaired, sir, from the warp slip.”

Kirk nodded and swung back. “We had a little accident on the way here, Commander. Wait one moment.” He went to the intercom. “Scotty, when will that transporter be up and running?”

“Another three hours,” Scotty said.

“Get Spock on it.”

“Aye sir.” The intercom clicked off.

Kirk went to the hallway. “No shore leave until the transporter is fixed. Move, people.”

Moans and groans filled the hallway, and Kirk smiled patiently before going back to Commander Dixon. “You’re sure this is the wrong stuff?”

“Well, yes, almost,” Dixon said. He suddenly looked nervous.

“Lieutenant, Mr. Dixon and I will be beaming over to straighten this out. Inform Mr. Scott.” Kirk gestured at the pad. “Now.”

Dixon swallowed, and Kirk smiled. He was beginning to notice the small things about people. Spock was teaching him that, the hard way.

The transporter did its job, and Kirk was on Starbase 11. “After you, Commander. Where is your officer in charge of inventory?”

“Right here.”

Kirk looked over and into the face of a good-looking man. He had olive skin, curly black hair, not tall, and Kirk’s meld pulsed. This fellow had just probed him. “I’m Captain Kirk, and you are?”

“Lieutenant Commander O’Rari, and it’s an honor to meet you.” He smiled, and Kirk nodded. “Let’s get this straightened out.”

“You’re dismissed, Commander,” Kirk said. It was brusque, but Dixon had no business yelling at Kirk’s people.

Commander Dixon strode off, and O’Rari groaned softly.

“You’re not human,” Kirk said. He might as well get it out there.

“No,” O’Rari said. He blushed. “Nobody’s noticed but you, sir.”

“You need to keep your probes to yourself, Mister O’Rari. It’s rude.” Kirk didn’t smile, and O’Rari blushed deeper. “Understood?”

“Yes sir! My apologies. My experience with other species has been limited. I’m Betazoid. We’re not members of the Federation, not yet.” O’Rari began the walk to the supply bay, and Kirk paced him. “I’m a telepath. How did you know, sir?”

“I’m bonded to a Vulcan.”

“That explains it. I sensed someone else with you,” O’Rari said. “Naturally, I was curious. My apologies again for the intrusion.”

O’Rari opened the big doors, and Kirk stopped. “Are we beaming up the wrong supplies?”

“It seems there was a slight mix-up. Some of the items are for the Excelsior. She’ll be here in two weeks.”

“Let me assign you someone to straighten this mess out,” Kirk said. “I’m a captain, not a nitpicker.”

O’Rari laughed, and Kirk joined him very briefly. He flipped open his communicator. “Kirk to Sulu.”

“Aye, Captain?”

“Beam down here and team up with a Lieutenant O’Rari. Let’s get this inventory mess straightened out.”

“On my way,” Sulu said.

Kirk turned his back on the huge pile of inventory and went to the transporter pad. O’Rari said nothing until they reached it. “You need shields. You’re leaking.”

Kirk shrugged. “No one has shown me how.”

“No one can. You must ground yourself in what you know, pull the energy up from it, and wrap it around yourself. It will keep strangers out, and your private thoughts inside.”

“Thank you, Mr. O’Rari,” Kirk said. “Get to work.”

The transporter took Kirk home, and he gave his lieutenant a nod of encouragement. Sulu was already gone by the time Kirk cleared the door. He headed for the shuttle bay and Spock. Everyone on board was going to hate their captain until Spock fixed the transporter. Kirk could hand him tools or something. Spock’s torso was inside the transporter console when Kirk opened the doors. He pushed a little energy into the meld and knelt near Spock’s knees.

“Can I help?”

“Hand me the component parts as I ask for them, bondmate.” Spock’s voice echoed strangely.

Kirk sat down and began sorting through a box of parts. “Where did the engineering team go?”

“I sent them away. I will teach a class on transporter repair some other time.”

Kirk smiled, and the meld thickened.

//Who was the man//

//A Betazoid//

//He would benefit from manners//

//Yes//

Spock was gone, and Kirk pushed affection into the meld. It went unnoticed, but he didn’t care. He knew now that he had to make some internal changes, or he would never be able to meet the price the bond demanded from him. Perhaps there was a reason Spock meditated all the time.

“Hand me the oscillator,” Spock said. Kirk dropped it in Spock’s upturned palm. Those long fingers knew how to make him groan, squirm, and beg. “Will you be embarrassed when I mate with you here in the shuttle bay?”

Kirk jerked in surprise. “Yes, Master, I will be.”

“Then allow me to proceed, and you _might_ avoid it,” Spock said.

O’Rari was right. Kirk needed a shield, a strong one. Right now. He cleared his mind. It wasn’t easy. He focused on breathing. Nothing else. He handed Spock the things he asked for and breathed. A question popped into his mind. What did he know? The answer was simple - the Enterprise. She was his strength, and so his shields must come from her. But how? Another component, several more measured breaths, and Kirk closed his eyes. He pulled energy from the part of him that was devoted to her and wrapped it around his innermost being and his end of the meld. It was thin, but he could see it glimmering golden in his mind’s eye. Kirk opened his eyes, and Spock was sitting up next to him. He lowered his eyes to Spock’s chest and waited. They weren’t in quarters, but they were alone.

“A shield. Excellent, you are learning,” Spock said. “We can attempt transport now.”

“Good work, Spock. Let’s try something non-human.”

“A Vulcan?”

Kirk smiled. “No, you are precious to me.”

Spock turned away, closed up the panel, and began clicking over toggles. Kirk placed a cargo container on the pad. Spock beamed it away and back. It was fine.

“Kirk to Scott.”

“Aye?”

“This transporter is functional for supplies. Inform Lt. Sulu and begin shore leave.”

“Aye sir and thank you sir.”

“Kirk out.”

“Why did he thank you? I engineered the repair.”

“Yes, but I sent you here,” Kirk said. “Where to now?”

Spock raised his eyebrow. “You are not scheduled for shore leave until beta shift.”

“So McCoy has informed me.” Kirk turned to face Spock. “I informed him that you had a say in the matter.”

“You are wise,” Spock said. “We will take shore leave. There are a few items I would like to purchase here.”

The way Spock said it made a chill trickle down Kirk’s spine. The price kept going up. The door opened, and Sulu and O’Rari came inside smiling. They were hitting it off.

“Lieutenant Commander O’Rari, I’d like you to meet First Officer Spock.”

Spock nodded, and O’Rari put his hands behind his back. Kirk watched.

“It’s an honor, Mr. Spock.”

“If the transporter malfunctions, you may call me on the intercom,” Spock said.

“Mr. Sulu, get those supplies moving. Mr. O’Rari, thank you for your assistance. Mr. Spock, you’re with me.” He left the shuttle bay with Spock at his right shoulder. Inside the turbolift, he paused when the doors shut. “Your quarters or mine?”

“I believe we were in mine,” Spock said. “Deck Five.”

Kirk wanted to groan. More lessons. He put his hands behind his back and looked at the floor. The meld twitched inside him. Spock was worth it.

“May I remove my shirt?”

“We shall see,” Spock said. “My hand wants to make you beg.”

Kirk’s groin tightened. The turbolift arrived, and he followed Spock to his quarters. The door shut behind Kirk, and he knelt. It was getting easier. Spock tugged off his blue tunic. Kirk was determined to stop making so many mistakes. He measured his breaths and stilled his thoughts, pushing out everything but Spock.

“We were engaged in a discussion over what is mine, correct?”

“Yes, Master.” Beads of sweat popped out on Kirk’s forehead.

Spock stood directly in front of Kirk and ran a finger around his lips. “This is mine.” He peeled off Kirk’s gold command tunic. “And these.”

Kirk didn’t flinch. He did want to groan. Spock went to hang up the shirt. Kirk’s eyes followed him hungrily. When Spock turned, Kirk dropped his eyes slightly. Spock sat on the sofa and spread his knees.

“Come kneel here.”

Kirk crawled there and knelt.

“Turn around.”

Kirk did. He was facing away from Spock now. Kirk felt vulnerable. He had a feeling that he had make a mistake. Spock bit him on the shoulder. It hurt, but Kirk made no move.

“In Vulcan society, it is considered extremely rude to stare.” Spock used the meld to shut Kirk’s eyes. He couldn’t open them now if he wanted. “Don’t.”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said. Stupid, stupid.

Spock bit, sucked, nibbled, and licked all over Kirk’s back, arms, and neck. It felt so good, and it hurt so badly. Two bites bled, but Spock licked them until they stopped. Kirk stayed still, but how he didn’t know.

“You wish to beg?”

“Yes, Spock, please,” Kirk gasped.

“But my hand hasn’t touched you. You must wait until then.”

Kirk pushed down a scream and tried to breathe evenly. The meld was hot behind his eyes. His body was on fire with need.

“Stand up.”

Kirk stood shakily, and Spock stripped him naked. Eyes firmly shut; Kirk fell back to the floor from a push. He didn’t make the mistake of catching himself. Spock returned. His slick hand traced down Kirk’s body. Lubricant greased over him, and he was glad.

“This is mine.” Spock pushed two fingers up Kirk’s ass. “I will do whatever I chose with it and you.”

Kirk clenched his hands together behind his back. Spock grabbed them with one hand and began slamming him onto the fingers. Kirk threw his head back, and Spock fucked him hard with two fingers and then three. Kirk muffled his cries by biting his lips.

“Are you mine?”

“Yes, Master. I am yours,” Kirk sobbed.

“You may beg now.”

“Please, please, Master Spock.” Kirk gulped, his mind spinning. “Yes, please.” Spock removed his fingers and pulled Kirk’s cock back between Kirk’s legs until he cried out, “Master, mercy!”

Spock stroked him hard with his slick hand. “Come now.”

Kirk shot come straight down into Spock’s waiting hand. Goose bumps broke out on his body, his muscles quivered, and he gasped for air. “Please, Master,” Kirk said. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to yell something.

“This cock is mine.” Spock gave it a yank. “Don’t think otherwise.”

“Yes, Master.” Kirk trembled from his orgasm.

Spock rolled Kirk’s balls. “These are?”

“Yours, Master, only yours,” Kirk said quickly.

Spock tugged them, but not too hard, and Kirk felt Spock’s cock hit his asshole. He braced himself, and Spock was inside. His slick cock worked in and out. Kirk begged, pleaded, and cried out for more. Spock let him but didn’t move any faster or deeper.

Kirk writhed, and Spock said, “Now be quiet.”

Kirk clenched his jaw shut. Spock fucked Kirk hard, pulled his nipples, tongue fucked him, and stroked his cock. Kirk’s mind went into the meld, and he filled it with his cries. Spock forced him lower, fucked him harder, and Kirk orgasmed. It tore through him like a photon torpedo and left him scattered into a million blasted neurons.

“You are mine.”

Kirk felt Spock’s cock swell, and come ran down his thighs to join the sweat. Spock pulled out and left Kirk on the floor, panting from the heat. He didn’t return for a considerable length of time. Kirk breathed hard, alone in the dark. This was punishment. He tried to relax his muscles and checked his shield. It had held.

Water, he needed water. He thought about water and pushed it at the shield tentatively. The shield fluxed and grew thicker, turning a very pale blue. He was beginning to understand. The shield grounded in his Enterprise, but it needed reinforced with something else. He’d try water.

Spock placed a drink in Kirk’s hand. “Drink it.”

Kirk drank but didn’t presume to rise from kneeling. The water was wonderful, and his pleasure leaked into the meld. Spock pushed it back with a sigh of what Kirk knew was disgust. Spock hated water and wasn’t particularly fond of noisy emotions either. The meld amplified everything between them.

Spock took the empty container. “Go to the bed. You will rest until we go to Starbase 11.”

Kirk crawled to where he remembered the bed was and dragged himself in it. His knees ached, his bites itched, and he slept.

* * * * *

Spock touched Kirk between the eyes, and he was completely awake. His body ached from the fucking Spock had gifted him with earlier.

“Shower and dress for shore leave,” Spock said. “You may walk, for now.”

Kirk nodded and went to the shower. Spock had given him his eyes back, but not his voice. The water felt good, and he washed away the come. It was a quick shower. He toweled dry and went to dress. He hadn’t intended to wear his uniform, but that was his only choice. Spock was nearby, already dressed. He’d left off the blue tunic and dressed all in black. It was enough to make Kirk’s heart beat a little faster.

Spock joined him at the closet. “Wear this.”

Kirk nodded and pulled on the clothes. The outfit was all in shades of brownish gold. It fit perfectly. Spock pulled Kirk close and caressed him, kissing him deeply.

“You are beautiful.” Spock kissed him again. “We must go before I mate with you again.”

Spock reached out and touched Kirk’s lips. Kirk followed Spock to the transporter room. The chaos was gone, and they beamed over to the station. Kirk and Spock walked the promenade together, greeting people and window-shopping. Kirk was hungry and thirsty, but he wouldn’t ask, and he was glad when Spock stopped at a restaurant.

“Eat and drink, Jim.” Spock reached out two fingers. “I’ll return momentarily.”

“I will, Spock,” Kirk said. He met those fingers with his own for the first time, and it was startlingly erotic. He found a table and ordered dinner, but Dixon interrupted what was a decent meal.

“Did you see that Vulcan?” Dixon announced to the entire galaxy. Kirk made a fist and drank his Romulan Ale. Dixon laughed with a buddy. “Arrogant bastard.”

Kirk moved. “Commander, you are referring to my first officer. He is the finest in the fleet.”

Dixon looked him up and down. “Captain Kirk. I didn’t recognize you looking so, well, pretty.”

“Jealous, Commander?” Kirk was near the edge. “Keep your xenophobic comments to yourself.”

Dixon nudged his friend. “Sure, Captain. No problem.” They laughed.

Kirk went back to his table and counted to ten. It didn’t help. He drank his ale and finished his meal. He’d need the energy for when he punched Dixon in the face. Lieutenant O’Rari showed up before that happened. He sat down at Kirk’s table and smiled. Dixon laughed loudly.

“Everyone knows he’s an ass, Captain,” O’Rari said. “Let it slide.”

“If that happened less often, he might have some manners.” Kirk watched Dixon. There was going to be trouble. “Thanks for your help on the inventory.”

O’Rari smiled. “Sulu’s a good one, Captain.”

“Yes, and I intend to keep him,” Kirk said. “You eating?”

“No, just stopped to talk, and keep you from hitting Dixon.”

“You’re the peacekeeper on this station,” Kirk said. Spock walked in, spotted Kirk, and joined them. He was carrying two small bags, and Kirk was curious. “Mr. Spock, I believe you’ve met Lieutenant Commander O’Rari.”

“Yes, and thank you for keeping my bondmate out of trouble.” Spock folded his hands on the table after punching in his order. “It is not an easy task.”

Kirk laughed to hide his sudden worry. O’Rari joined him. Dixon swaggered over, and Spock put a hand on Kirk’s leg under the table. Spock squeezed.

“Well, well, all the boys are together,” Dixon said. “Vulcans aren’t choosy about their partners. I’ve heard you’ll mate with anything.”

Spock tightened his grip. “Not with you.”

O’Rari burst out laughing. Kirk growled under his breath.

“As if I’d let a filthy Vulcan touch me,” Dixon snarled. “I’ll jump into a reactor first.”

“Be our guest,” Spock said. “Now would be acceptable.”

Kirk’s leg was going numb, and he still would have gotten up, except Spock shifted his grip much higher and much more personal. O’Rari stood up and spoke quietly to Dixon. Kirk placed his hand on Spock’s.

//Let me hurt him//

//No, it would not look good on your record//

//Master//

//No//

Spock tossed Kirk out of the meld. Dixon swaggered off with O’Rari. Kirk ordered ale and drank while Spock ate. Kirk’s temper cooled considerably. O’Rari returned to the table before Spock was through, and Spock favored him with a nod.

“You are using your abilities on him,” Spock said.

“Yes, it keeps the peace,” O’Rari said. He grinned and spread his hands. “I hate violence.”

“You prefer men?”

Kirk’s eyes popped. That was a personal question.

“Yes,” O’Rari said.

“My bondmate will service you tonight. Return him before your shift begins,” Spock said.

Kirk wanted to put his head between his knees. This was a terrible punishment. Spock didn’t want him. O’Rari slid Kirk a bedroom smile. “I would like that.”

“He is yours,” Spock said. “This will be required. Do not remove it after he puts it on.” He handed O’Rari a bag, and he left the table without looking back. Kirk tried to compose himself. He belonged to Spock, and Spock had given him away. Could he do that?

“You are Spock’s mate. He has the right,” O’Rari said, “but I won’t do this unless you’re willing.”

Kirk looked O’Rari in the eye. “I am Spock’s. He commands, and I obey.”

“Not easily.”

“No, there is a price to be paid for belonging to Spock.” Kirk took a harsh breath. He could do this, maybe.

“Is it worth it?”

“Yes, and more,” Kirk said.

O’Rari rose from the table. Kirk rubbed his leg and limped after him to his quarters. Kirk stopped right inside the door, and O’Rari turned to him, opening the bag. O’Rari pulled out a silver collar with leash and smiled. Kirk controlled his reaction, shoving it behind his thin shield.

“This, I believe, is yours,” O’Rari said.

“Spock thinks of everything. I’m sure it’s a perfect fit.”

O’Rari handed it to Kirk, and he stared at it a brief moment. Could he pay this price for Spock? Would he? Kirk put on the collar and handed O’Rari the end of the leash.

* * * * *

O’Rari kissed Kirk goodbye, tucking the leash under his tunic. “My shift starts in five minutes.”

“I’m returning to the Enterprise.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

“You’re welcome, Samiel.” Kirk smiled tightly, and they headed in opposite directions. He wanted to shower and burn these clothes, not that Spock would allow that. The collar and leash would no doubt be a permanent part of his wardrobe. Kirk went back to the promenade and had breakfast before returning to his ship. Spock had given him away. Inside Kirk’s shielded heart lurked the knowledge that he’d better get used to it and wearing a collar. The meld had been quiet all night, but it surged after he finished his meal.

//I require your presence//

//Yes Master//

Kirk went home, riding the light, and he tried to stuff every emotion he owned behind his meager shield. Spock could never know how Kirk felt about last night - never. His boots clicked down the hallway to his quarters, and with each step, he gained greater control. His door opened, and Spock was there in the chair that Kirk had given him. He stepped close and knelt - his mind quiet and his heart under heavy security precautions.

“Your shore leave is over.” Spock leaned close and pulled the end of the leash outside Kirk’s shirt.

Kirk didn’t answer. It wasn’t a question. He kept his eyes where they belonged and breathed. The meld grew hot, and Kirk caressed it.

“You are obedient today. I will have to give you away more often,” Spock said.

From behind his shield, his heart flinched, but Kirk didn’t allow it to reach out. Spock was his master, and Kirk would obey. It was what they had, and he’d savor it.

“Go take a shower. You smell like O’Rari.” Spock paused. “You may walk. Leave the leash on.”

Kirk rolled up gracefully to his feet and hung his clothes in his closet. He didn’t touch the collar. The leash hung down, brushing his limp cock, and he ignored it. The water felt good, and he pushed some at his new shield. It thickened and became bluer. It was working. He rinsed out his mouth, spat violently, washed O’Rari’s come off, and threw up. He sagged against the wall, but allowed no emotion to trickle down into Spock’s side of the meld. He was fine. Spock was waiting for him when he came out with a towel around his hips.

“You are ill?” Spock pulled Kirk close with the leash.

“Breakfast didn’t agree with me, Master.” Kirk leaned his head against Spock.

“You are not on duty. You will rest.” Spock removed the collar and leash, putting it in Kirk’s closet.

Kirk nodded, smiled weakly, and the meld retreated to a mere tendril. Spock stayed close until Kirk was in bed. He shut his eyes and reinforced his blue shield again. No thinking. No feeling. Today’s price was paid. Spock was worth it.

Chapter 3 - Lost and Found

Kirk paused outside his door and looked at the meld. Most times, he followed it to Spock, but tonight it was not cooperating. Spock didn’t want to be found, and that made Kirk nervous. Not a sound emerged from his quarters. He glanced up and down the hallway but saw no one. Palming open the door, he waited just outside it, and nothing moved inside his cabin. He cast his mind into the room and felt nothing. No heat. He stepped inside. The door wheezed behind him, and the lights automatically came on.

Spock was instantly behind Kirk, pushing him down to his knees, pulling his arms behind his back, and griping his wrists. One impossibly strong Vulcan hand held him easily. Kirk looked at the floor and composed himself. Spock was testing him, and Kirk knew better than to speak. That, Spock would never tolerate. The heat from Spock poured over him, and their minds meshed. Kirk’s cock strained to be free from the confines of his pants, and Spock’s erection nudged him.

“Are you disobeying me?”

“No, Master, never.” Kirk kept his eyes down where they belonged. “Never.”

“I am not as sure as you are.” Spock rose to his feet and stood over him. Kirk didn’t move his arms. He left them where Spock had put them. Anything else was unacceptable. Kirk didn’t speak. There was no question to answer. Spock moved away to sit in the one luxurious item in the room, a large black chair, almost a throne. Comfortable, with a built-in heater, and it was Spock’s chair. Kirk had found it down in ship’s stores. He didn’t have to look to know that Spock reclined there.

“Crawl to me.”

Kirk obeyed, keeping his arms back and his eyes down. No trace of resentment flickered in his mind. This was what he wanted. It wasn’t easy, but it was better than the alternative. The bond between them was worth this price to Kirk. Spock’s cock was there waiting for him, but he laid his head on black boots and did nothing.

“Perhaps you are learning your lessons, after all.” Spock caressed Kirk’s mind, and he shook with pleasure. “You may service me now.”

Kirk pulled his head off the boots and rose up over Spock’s glorious cock. It was big enough to please anyone. Spock gave him a mental nudge to get on with it, and Kirk sucked him deep into his throat. His arms stayed back. Nothing existed but this cock, and Kirk used his mind and mouth to pleasure his Vulcan master. Spock laced long fingers through Kirk’s hair and pulled him all the way down. Kirk almost choked on the length, and Spock used the meld to relax him enough to push it all inside.

“You will be punished for that.”

Kirk quivered and almost whimpered, but Spock would punish him for that as well. The cock in his throat swelled to impossible proportions, and he began swallowing Spock’s gift to him. All of it, or there would be another punishment. Kirk managed, and Spock removed his cock, glistening with spit. As soon as the cock cleared Kirk’s mouth, he knelt, put his head on those boots, with his arms back until the wrists almost touched.

“Did you orgasm on yourself?”

“No, Spock.” Spock had known the answer, but this was part of the lesson.

“Good. Get up and undress.”

Kirk jumped to his feet, undressed, and hung the clothes in the closet. He had thrown them on the floor once, but only once. When he was naked, he returned to his position. He cleared his mind of all thoughts except Spock. He was all that was important.

Spock read a book. Kirk waited. He was being ignored. It was a punishment, small but painful. Spock removed a boot from under Kirk and placed it across his shoulders. He was insignificant, and that was also part of the punishment. Time passed, and Kirk relaxed, becoming nothing but an extension for Spock’s body.

“You are learning,” Spock said. “That was most restful.”

Kirk didn’t feel pride or joy. He stayed quiet in his mind. Spock removed his leg and stood up. Kirk didn’t watch him or wonder. Spock had strict standards and thousands of punishments. It had taken a while, but Kirk was beginning to catch on.

“Shall we eat together?”

“Yes, Master.” Kirk remained on the floor. Rising too soon was a mistake he had made twice.

“Come to me,” Spock said.

Kirk moved and ignored the complaints of his stiff body. Spock pointed at the chair across from him at the tiny table, and Kirk sat there. The table was only big enough for the two trays sitting on it. Kirk didn’t look at the food. He looked at his lap.

“Eat.”

Kirk ate and made no unnecessary movements of his body. Spock hated fidgets. That punishment was a nasty one. When the food was gone, Kirk placed his hands back into his lap, and his eyes stayed down. He practiced breathing slowly and caressed the tendrils of Spock lodged in Kirk’s mind.

“One day soon you will fetch a high price at the slave markets.”

Kirk heard, but didn’t respond. He was Spock’s, and Spock knew what was best for him. Anyway, Starfleet would take a dim view of that. Spock reached across the table and touched Kirk lightly right between the eyes. He raised them to Spock’s.

“You are a treasure.”

Kirk smiled with pleasure, and his eyes remained where Spock had put them. Spock got up from the table and took Kirk to the bed using nothing but his eyes.

“Undress me.”

Kirk hung up Spock’s clothes carefully and returned to his master.

“You looked away.”

Kirk tried to dampen down the dismay he felt at making such a mistake. Spock winced ever so slightly, and Kirk knew he had failed, twice.

“Punishment?”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said in a voice barely above a whisper. He dropped to his knees from the push delivered into his mind. Spock shut Kirk’s eyes with the meld. Kirk could still see Spock like a flame behind his closed eyelids. He forced his mind to stillness and refused to think of what was coming.

The meld with Spock was full of hot sharp edges that were shredding Kirk into a thousand separate burning pieces. Kirk’s primary shield failed in a cascade of blue, and he abandoned all reason and thought. He quivered and surrendered to the knives, so they could cut him up.

“I shouldn’t mate with you.”

Spock put Kirk’s hands behind his head without touching him. Kirk heard the words, or tasted them, but he was lost somewhere in the meld. Lost, burning, and bleeding from a thousand cuts. It was Spock who found him and took him home.

“Jim, open your eyes.” Kirk’s eyes snapped open and involuntarily he gasped for air. Empty, his lungs were empty. Spock placed a hand on Kirk’s chest. “Breathe.”

Kirk drew a ragged, painful breath, his lungs felt scorched. Spock picked him up easily and took him to the bed. Kirk breathed.

“You went too far, Jim,” Spock said. “Answer me.”

“I don’t understand,” Kirk said. His head spun, and Spock held him tightly.

“You gave up too much and were lost inside me.” Spock paused. “You would bring a high price now.”

Kirk didn’t answer. He breathed, and the warmth from Spock enveloped him. Bliss. Spock caressed Kirk’s body and mind, healing the wounds. Kirk gasped and threw himself back into the fire. Spock eased away for a moment and returned with lubricant on his cock. Kirk waited for commands, and Spock rewarded him with choice. Kirk went to his hands and knees. Spock pushed inside, draping himself over. The meld burned brightly, and Kirk combusted.

“Hard?”

“Yes, Master.” Kirk squeezed the words into the meld.

Spock fucked him hard, biting and pulling. Kirk, once again, abandoned his mind and caught Spock’s. This time Kirk knew where he was, and he projected his intense pleasure mixed with love and adoration. Spock drenched Kirk’s ass with come.

“Now, Jim.”

Kirk propelled himself back to his side of the meld and orgasmed hard. Spock stroked him with his hot hand. So damn good. The passion ebbed, and Kirk wanted more. Spock pushed him over to his back and lay next to him.

“I have decided never to sell you.”

Kirk wished he could answer, but a pulse of love into the meld would have to be sufficient. He felt Spock’s smile and cuddled close. His shield could wait.

* * * * *

Kirk was sleeping, and Spock used the meld to make sure that there were no injuries. There was nothing that sleep wouldn’t heal, and Spock held Kirk closely. Humans were nothing but trouble, and this one more than most. The bond had been unexpected and not entirely welcome, but Spock was adapting to the responsibility. Dr. McCoy had warned him, and that warning was accurate to say the least.

Spock had been alarmed at tonight’s problem. It was like his bondmate to give nothing at all and suddenly give everything to the point of almost dying. Spock allowed his lips to lift slightly. Kirk had learned the secret of the meld and now would be even more pleasurable as a mate. Would he try to wrest control from Spock? Fascinating.

* * * * *

Spock woke early, as was his custom, and prepared to leave for his quarters. His shift started in an hour, and he would need time to meditate. Kirk was still sleeping, and Spock probed lightly. Heat flared up, and he laid a hand on him to achieve complete understanding. Hot, hot, hot. Kirk’s body was like the desert Spock loved on Vulcan. He took one long step.

“Dr. McCoy, please report to the Captain’s quarters. Bring a medikit.”

“I’ll be right there,” McCoy said.

Spock shielded himself against McCoy and kept only the barest tendril of meld in Kirk. Turning up the lights and getting dressed took only seconds. The door beeped.

“Come.”

McCoy stepped inside, and Spock simply pointed at Kirk. The doctor moved quickly, and Spock stood nearby. McCoy used the diagnostic and stared at the results two seconds longer than Spock would allow.

“What is your diagnosis?”

“Captain Kirk is completely dehydrated and a touch feverish. What were you two up to last night anyway?” Spock didn’t answer. McCoy prepared a hypospray and used it. “He needs fluids. Sickbay or here, your choice.”

Spock considered and said, “Here, the crew would be alarmed.”

“Rightfully so, if you’re abusing their captain,” McCoy said. He stood up and glared at Spock. “A bond is one thing, but…”

“We will not discuss this. See to his needs, I’ll be on the bridge.”

* * * * *

The hypospray jolted Kirk awake, but he lay still and listened. He could feel a bare remnant of Spock in his mind, and he waited. Spock left his quarters, and Kirk felt the last tendril stretch to the bridge. He stroked it one time and tried to sit up.

McCoy pushed him down and sat near him on the bed. “What the hell is going on here?”

“McCoy, have you ever been bonded to a Vulcan?” Kirk asked hoarsely. His mouth felt like a sandpit.

“You know the answer to that.” McCoy reloaded his hypospray and gave Kirk another injection. “Your electrolytes are dangerously low.”

“Spock has a difficult time with this bond. Humans are very irritating.”

“And you more than most. I warned him.” McCoy smiled and closed his medikit.

“I do everything I can to keep him happy. Everything.” Kirk sat up enough to lean against the wall. “Has my performance as a captain suffered from this bonding?”

“It’s improved. You know that too,” McCoy growled. “I’m going to get you some fluids. Stay put and tell Spock I’ve taken you off the duty roster.”

“Bones!”

“Do it, or you won’t like the consequences.” McCoy smiled grimly.

“What could you do?”

“Inform your bondmate that you’re not cooperating. He’ll think of something.”

Kirk sucked air. “I’ll be good.”

“I thought so.” McCoy grabbed his medikit and left Kirk’s quarters.

Kirk stretched and oozed out of bed. His legs were wobbly, but he made it to his computer. He took himself off the duty roster per doctor’s orders and made sure it was expedited to the big chair. Spock would know almost immediately. Thirst sent Kirk to the food dispenser, and he took his water back to bed to wait for McCoy.

The meld surged in his mind, and he showed Spock what had happened with McCoy. Spock ordered him to obey McCoy, and Kirk agreed. He heard a distinct mental growl, and the meld faded to a mere link. Some days he did nothing but annoy Spock, and it seemed today would be one of those days. Kirk had to get his shield back up, but it wasn’t possible. He was too dry.

McCoy returned and palmed himself in. Kirk finished his water and looked up. The equipment rolled to the bed, and Kirk frowned. He didn’t want this, not even for an hour.

“Get that mulish look off your face and give me your arm,” McCoy said.

Kirk hesitated. The tendril in his mind became a whip that snapped him across the back. It was Spock, making his presence known. Kirk didn’t flinch, but he did stick out his arm. McCoy smiled and attached a small machine directly to his forearm. A flexible connection ran between the small machine and the larger one that perched by the side of the bed.

“Lay back, sleep if you can, and let this work.” McCoy helped him get comfortable and fiddled for several minutes with controls until satisfied with the settings. “How’d this happen anyway?”

“I have no idea,” Kirk said. “We were having sex. No big deal.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary?”

Kirk studied the machine on his arm. He didn’t know how to answer or if he should. How much did McCoy know, and how much should he know? “Sometimes the melding is painful. Last night, it was.”

“Visions of flame, heat, desert?”

“Yes.”

“He’s born and bred to live in the desert. You’re not. If the meld is too tight, your body will react to the information the mind is given.”

Kirk nodded. His shield had been burned away. “Will you get me another drink of water?”

“Yes.” McCoy handed Kirk another glass, and he drank it down. “Thirsty, huh?”

“Yeah, what if I have to piss? Do I drag this behind me?”

“You won’t even feel like pissing for twelve hours, but look, take it off this way.”

McCoy demonstrated the release, and Kirk nodded. He felt groggy and tired. Shutting his eyes, he heard McCoy run the diagnostic over him again.

“Thanks, Bones.”

“You’re welcome, Jim. Now sleep.”

* * * * *

McCoy dimmed the lights and headed back to sickbay to make a report. Spock would want to look at it. Kirk’s condition was improving, and he’d be back on duty by tomorrow. What had Spock done to him to cause this? McCoy might have to warn Spock again about the frailty of the human body. Could the bond be abandoned? McCoy didn’t know, but there was room in his report to make suggestions.

* * * * *

Spock’s shift was halfway complete when an ensign brought him the report for his signature. He scanned through it rapidly and checked Kirk through the meld. Sleeping. Spock signed it and sent it back to Dr. McCoy. He was apparently still hopeful that the bond could be dissolved, and the captain could return to the doctor’s definition of normal. Spock abandoned the center seat for his science station.

Dr. McCoy didn’t understand and never would, but Spock did feel responsible for Kirk’s current condition. Spock would have to keep his bondmate under greater control or he would injure himself again. The remainder of the shift, Spock spent analyzing incoming data from the warp fields they created as the Enterprise traveled along. Mr. Scott was always looking for a new intermix that would increase speed.

Spock felt Kirk awaken near the end of the shift and focused inward. Kirk was thirsty and frustrated.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge until next shift arrives,” Spock said.

“Aye, sir.”

* * * * *

Kirk sat up slowly. The machine hooked to him was clumsy, and he cursed. His mouth felt like a sandstorm. He simply had to have some water. McCoy made it look easy. Kirk took hold of the unit and tried to release it as McCoy had done. Nope. No luck. Kirk tugged it and winced slightly. That wasn’t a good idea. The door opened, and Kirk didn’t have to look. The meld informed him that his master was present. Kirk leaned back against the wall and kept his eyes firmly down. Spock handed him water.

“Thank you, Master.” Kirk didn’t drink, even though it was killing him not to down it.

“Drink it,” Spock growled.

Kirk drank it all. He was so thirsty. Spock’s anger was pulsing through Kirk’s brain. Vulcan emotions were usually under lock and key, and the fact that Kirk had made Spock angry enough to feel it filled him with dread. Spock might abandon him. Kirk was only human and very expendable.

“Dr. McCoy believes we should dissolve the bond.”

Kirk’s eyes stayed on the empty glass in his lap. The meld was gripping him tightly, searching.

“He doesn’t know that there is only one way to break it.” Spock took the glass from Kirk’s unresisting hand and refilled it. “Drink.”

Kirk pushed gratitude through the meld and drank again. The raging thirst reduced to manageable levels.

“What do you know, Jim?”

Kirk didn’t pretend to misunderstand. “I would have to die or you could abandon me, ignoring the link.”

“Which of these would you chose?”

Kirk swallowed, and the meld moved through him, squeezing and caressing. There was only one answer, and he was surprised to discover it was true. “My wishes do not matter. You are my master.”

Spock turned away and placed his hands behind his back. Kirk closed his eyes. He’d known that this moment would arrive. He would pay any price, but Spock would not. He emptied his mind of all but an image of water. Water flowing over his head, giving him back the moisture he needed to survive. The heat from the meld cooled slightly.

“Do you believe those words?” Spock came back and touched Kirk’s meld points lightly.

Kirk opened and stilled, as Spock had taught him before they’d bonded. Kirk trembled and immersed himself in the water. The heat from Spock made the water steam, but Kirk held on to the image doggedly.

//I am not fond of water//

//Yes// Kirk allowed the water to dry up and the heat poured into his bones, baking him under the bright sun that was his bondmate.

//I can abandon you//

//I would rather die than be without you//

//Truth is often painful//

//Yes//

//Death is the only logical conclusion//

//Mine//

The heat ejected Kirk from the meld, and he passed out.

* * * * *

The first thing Kirk saw when he came to himself was McCoy, and he did not look happy. The machine beeped loudly.

“Turn that off, Bones,” Kirk croaked. “My ears are killing me.”

McCoy snapped it off and said, “Damn it, Jim. Every monitor in sickbay went berserk.”

Kirk grasped hold of his end of the meld and followed it to Spock. He was in his quarters, meditating.

“Unhook me from this thing, now!”

“Jim, no. You passed out from heat exhaustion.” McCoy pressed the hypospray into Kirk’s bare arm. “You’re staying here.”

“Dr. McCoy, now, or I’ll call security,” Kirk ground out.

“I’m relieving you of duty until further notice.”

“Fine, do it, but get this off me.” Kirk grasped McCoy by the arm. “Leonard.”

McCoy released the machine, and Kirk got off the bed, going to his closet. Dressed in his off-duty clothes, he left his quarters. He was shaky, his head hurt, and he felt as if he were he was going to throw up, but it didn’t matter.

“Main shuttle bay.”

The turbolift took him smoothly there, and he walked around the shuttles, heading for the main doors. He opened them, using his command override codes, and stood staring out at the star field warped. It was beautiful, black, and so very cold. The first shield that he’d created from water was gone. It was time to build another. His end of the meld twitched, and he pushed it aside. A hot surge blasted into him, and he dampened it with the cold of space.

The heat dissipated and became light, bright but not hot. He’d found an answer to one problem, not the solution, but a beginning, if Spock allowed this bond to continue. Grounding himself in his ship, Kirk raised a shield. It was star field cold to combat Spock’s heat. All of his emotions he pushed behind the thin golden shield. Now was the time to think clearly. Spock’s price could not be paid it seemed, at least not by him.

“This is not logical.”

Kirk’s first reaction was to go to his knees and lower his eyes, but that would be counter-productive. He opened his eyes, but did not even turn to face Spock. “What exactly are you referring to?”

Spock expanded the meld, and Kirk met it, embraced it, and caressed it, refusing the heat purchase in his body. His shields held, and he reinforced them again.

“Your death will serve no purpose.”

“You never wanted me. This bond was an intrusion in your carefully ordered life, so it would serve several purposes.”

“No.”

“We were friends before.” Kirk had yet to look at Spock. “Then we were nothing, and now I’m what? A pity fuck?”

Spock put his hand on Kirk’s shoulder and turned him so they faced. “The pon farr was difficult. I killed you. I distanced myself from you for your safety.”

“You smiled at me.” Kirk looked at his boots. This conversation was going nowhere. The shuttle bay was quiet, and he turned back to the open doors. He’d had practice lately at pushing aside his emotions, so he shoved them away again. “It meant nothing.”

The meld grew tighter and hotter than a supernova. Spock was upset, if Kirk was reading him correctly. Why?

“For a human, skilled in reading emotions, you are remarkably dense.”

Mild sarcasm. Now that sounded like the Spock that Kirk knew and loved. “Well, I’m a male. If you want that, you’ll need a female.”

“It is not a human female that I need or want.” Spock stepped close enough that the heat from his groin curled up Kirk’s ass.

Kirk let the cold of space fill him and his heart. It was the only way to get through this. “Are we to continue or do you want a transfer?”

Spock bit the back of Kirk’s neck and sent shivers through his body. “Is it solely my choice?”

“Yes, and it must be yours. Don’t avoid it or turn away. You only dishonor yourself and me.” Kirk wasn‘t going to let Spock distract him.

“Is that a command?”

“No,” Kirk said. “It is the truth.”

“Kneel,” Spock said. Kirk did not struggle as he went to his knees, head down, and arms back. Spock placed his palm on Kirk’s neck. “You are mine.”

“Yes, and you are mine.” Kirk did not move. “This serves only to emphasize that.”

“You do understand.” Spock released him. Kirk remained down until Spock pulled him up.

“Of course, choose, now.” Kirk paused and then abruptly told the truth. “I’ve had your transfer ready for some time now.”

Spock raised his eyebrow. “I choose the bond.”

“And all its irritants?”

“They are few,” Spock said. Kirk shut the shuttle bay doors. Spock touched Kirk’s hand, and they meshed. Hot and cold. Desert heat and star field freezing - coming together but not clashing.

//I am sorry//

//I am not//

//You are precious to me//

//T’hy’la//

Kirk smiled, and Spock released him. “Will you return to your quarters? Dr. McCoy is raving.”

“I’ll go down to sickbay. That should placate the beast.”

“Excellent decision.” Spock paused. “I will wait for you in my quarters.”

Kirk nodded and went to the turbolift. His legs wobbled at the knees and his breath came short. This day had been exhausting. Spock stood at his side, silent and impassive.

“Spock, could you give me a hand here?”

Spock wrapped his arm around Kirk, and helped him to sickbay. McCoy met them at the door, and Kirk groaned. McCoy _was_ furious.

“Go to your quarters,” Kirk said. He kissed Spock gently on the mouth. “This is going to create far too much static.”

Spock nodded and relief pulsed through the meld. He let Kirk stagger into McCoy.

“Damn it, Jim. I’ve had enough of you and that Vulcan of yours.”

Kirk smiled and went down to his knees. His vision was blurry. McCoy pressed Kirk’s arm with a hypospray, and he was gone.

* * * * *

“Jim.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here,” Kirk said. Spock snapped him on the ass with the meld. “Ouch!”

“Respect.”

“Yes, Spock.”

Kirk heard McCoy laugh. It was funny. How did Spock do that? Something to learn.

“How do you feel, Jim?” McCoy asked.

“I’m fine. Can I go home now?”

“Well, Spock, what do you think?”

“He is tired, but healthy,” Spock said. “I’ll keep a close watch.”

Kirk groaned, and McCoy poked him in the stomach. “A little respect.”

“Two against one hardly seems fair.” Kirk stretched and sighed dramatically.

McCoy and Spock exchanged a glance. “Seems fair to me.”

“I concur,” Spock said.

Kirk swung his legs off the table and McCoy helped him down. He felt fine, a little tired and sore, but fine. Spock stepped very close and wrapped the meld around him. It helped. Kirk left sickbay under his own power - Spock at his side. When they reached his quarters, Kirk stopped and pushed Spock against the wall. Kirk looked up and down the hallway. He listened at the door, palmed it open, and used his mind to search the darkness.

“What are you doing?”

Kirk put his arm around Spock and drew him close. “Occasionally, there is a large and somewhat angry Vulcan in my quarters.”

“And these techniques are effective for avoiding him?”

“Uh, no, but I keep trying.” Kirk grinned, and Spock pushed him inside. The lights came on, and Kirk sank down to his knees in front of Spock’s chair. Spock got him a drink of water, and Kirk took it from him. “Thank you, Master.”

Spock sat in the chair, but said nothing. Kirk felt him empty his mind. It was quiet in the room, and Kirk sipped his water. Spock’s heat would always require him to drink plenty of water. Kirk had a thought. “Punishment?”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock raised his eyebrow. “It would be appropriate.”

Kirk was very surprised. It seemed dominance went hand in hand with responsibility, at least in Spock’s mind. Spock had failed to keep him safe, so punishment was the answer. Kirk nodded. Spock was responsible for Kirk’s dehydration. Kirk relaxed on his knees, he noticed that he might punish his Vulcan, but take his chair? Never. He drank his water and when his glass was half-empty, Kirk stood up and threw the water on Spock’s chest.

Spock flew to his feet, and Kirk laughed. “You look like an angry cat.”

“No, this is the face of that Vulcan you were concerned about.”

Kirk went to his closet to remove his clothes. Spock was breathing hard and ripping off his wet shirts. Kirk stretched out on the bed, and Spock was on top of him in the blink of an eye. Heat poured over Kirk, and his coldness deflected most of it. Spock took him by the wrists and pinned them over his head.

“Punishment?”

Kirk smiled. “It would dishonor you.”

Spock said something rude in Vulcan that Kirk refused to translate. He hopped over the meld into Spock’s flames and caressed him from head to toe. Spock gasped, and Kirk was back on his side.

“I can still sell you,” Spock growled.

“Yes, you can,” Kirk said. “Make love to me first.”

“If you beg.”

Kirk thrust up his hips. “Please Master, make love to me. I am not worthy of you, but I need it anyway.”

Spock touched Kirk’s lips, and he fell silent. “You make a mockery.”

Kirk grinned, and Spock raised an eyebrow. “You will undress me.”

Kirk nodded and helped Spock out of his pants and boots. He looked down at them and made the decision to hang them up neatly.

“Thank you, bondmate,” Spock said.

Kirk didn’t speak. He returned to Spock and knelt with his arms back. Spock recaptured Kirk’s wrists. Kirk smiled and leaned back, not down. Chest and back banged into each other.

“If you behave like this, no one will purchase you,” Spock said.

Kirk tossed himself into Spock’s fire. //That’s the idea//

//You are impossible//

//You aren’t surprised//

The heat was too much, and Kirk went home to his starfield. Cold, refreshingly cold. Spock’s big cock poked at his back door, and Kirk leaned down, spreading his knees. His own cock was hard and leaking.

“I shouldn’t. You are insolent.”

Kirk waited, cast his eyes downward, and said nothing. Spock reached over and grabbed the lubricant, sliding it up and down his cock. Kirk’s cock twitched and Spock stroked it. Pleasure resonated up and down the meld. Spock thrust inside with no warning, and Kirk arched.

“Hard?”

“No, please,” Kirk said. “I am a good bondmate.”

Spock rotated his hips and forced Kirk to cry out. Kirk wrapped the cold end of the meld around himself and invited the flames to pour over him. They licked greedily all around him, and he gasped and shook. Spock released Kirk’s arms, and he wrapped them behind both of them. They moved together. The heat exploded in Kirk. Spock leaned around and took Kirk’s cock in his mouth. Kirk looked down and orgasmed, shaking and groaning. They curled around each other.

Spock whispered in Kirk’s ear, “You are a good bondmate.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“When pon farr is upon me, you must obey.”

“I will, you have trained me well,” Kirk said. His thoughts were slowing down.

“Yes, you have done well.”

Kirk fell asleep.

Chapter 4 - Pon Farr

Kirk crouched on the floor of Spock’s quarters and wiped the blood from his mouth. McCoy had warned him, but this was unexpected.

_“Spock’s pon farr is different from a full-blood Vulcan. If you want, I’ll sedate him.”_

Kirk replayed the words in his mind and almost laughed at his arrogant reply. _“I can handle him.”_

Right. There was no handling Spock, might as well try to ride a warp drive, no ship attached. The Enterprise was on course for Vulcan at maximum warp and would arrive within ten hours - ten more hours of this hell. Spock might find some relief on Vulcan. His bondmate certainly hoped so.

“Mate, come here.”

Kirk went with eyes down, and Spock grabbed him roughly, licking the blood off him. Spock growled ever so slightly, and Kirk tried to reach him through the meld. Not possible. It was a wall of flame that couldn’t be breached or scaled. Spock finished with the blood and jammed his tongue in Kirk’s mouth. Not again. Spock laced a hand through Kirk’s hair and shook him.

“You taste good.”

Kirk didn’t reply; that’s how he’d gotten a bloody lip. He‘d known better, but words had slipped out and the punishment had been delivered immediately.

Spock had warned him too. _“When I am pon farr, you must obey.”_

Kirk listened to the words echo in his head. A Vulcan’s idea of obedience went far beyond what humans understood. Spock brought Kirk back to the present with a hard bite to a bare shoulder.

“Your mind is not with mine,” Spock said.

Kirk put his hands behind his back, and Spock threw him to the floor. Not catching himself was one of the hardest things he’d ever done. Another bruise and another bite and McCoy was going to be furious when he got his hands on Kirk’s body. He lay on his side, eyes down, arms back, and Spock traced a hot, long finger down him.

“You are not obedient, but you are beautiful.”

Kirk almost groaned, but his mind refused to let him. He would be obedient, even if it killed him, because Spock might kill him otherwise. Kirk remained still, and Spock used him brutally. The meld was painfully tight, and Kirk endured. When Spock was satisfied, he stood over him, breathing only a little deeper than usual.

“Out. Sit in the hallway and await your next punishment.”

Kirk left the room fast, sitting opposite the door and trying to recapture a semblance of reason. Spock’s seed ran down his body to the floor, but Kirk ignored it. It was the least of his worries. Spock allowed the meld to ease slightly, and Kirk took a mental breath. The corridor had been sealed the moment that Spock entered pon farr for the safety of the crew. Kirk wished briefly that he had been ordered to leave as well. The turbolift doors open, and he looked to see who was brave enough to venture into the lair of the beast. It was McCoy with a medikit.

“Jim, are you okay?”

Kirk nodded. If he spoke, Spock would hear it through the meld. Those flames kept Kirk out, but didn’t hamper Spock’s ability to probe him. If anything, they enhanced it. McCoy knelt next to him and cursed. Kirk sighed and didn’t watch McCoy work.

“This is ridiculous.” McCoy pulled out his ever-present hypospray and gave Kirk two injections. “Let me sedate him.”

Kirk didn’t allow himself to think it. He would endure this. Spock was worth it.

“I could sedate you.” McCoy grabbed Kirk’s face and healed the oozing lip. “That would keep him off you for a day or two.”

Kirk cleared his mind, pushed out the shakes, and McCoy spread something over all his bites. The pain of them eased immediately. The diagnostic whirred, and McCoy said something extremely rude about Vulcans and their mothers. Kirk looked at the door and reinforced his shield. It had to hold. One more hypospray and McCoy gave him something to swallow. Kirk did.

McCoy picked up Kirk’s wrist, and he jumped when a metal bracelet clicked on. It immediately melded to Kirk’s skin. Spock would be furious. No one tampered with his bondmate. Kirk pushed McCoy towards the turbolift, and he resisted. Spock opened the door, and Kirk moved to him, knelt in the proper position, and held his breath. He’d tried to get McCoy out of harm’s way. Now Kirk could only intervene if it were life or death.

“What have you done, Dr. McCoy?” Spock was menacingly cool, dressed all in black.

“It will monitor his health,” McCoy said.

“Take it off,” Spock growled.

“No. Admiral’s orders and I obey my orders.”

“Inside, mate. Go to your corner,” Spock said.

Kirk crawled to his corner and breathed very quietly.

“He is your responsibility,” McCoy snapped.

“You do not understand,” Spock said. The door closed, and Kirk tried to gather his wits together. Spock loomed over him. “Go take a shower. You smell like Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk jumped up to go, and Spock shoved him down with a snarl. His collarbone snapped, and Kirk saw stars from his position on the carpet. When the stars cleared, the pain from his twisted leg became apparent.

“Crawl, my fragile bondmate,” Spock said. “There is a thirty-two percent chance that this bonding was an error on your part.”

Kirk crawled to the shower, cradling his arm and dragging a leg. Standing up hurt, but he did it with a curse. It was set to sonic, and he switched it to water. Only soap and water could remove scent. He pulled his collarbone back even, massaged his leg, and took a very deep breath.

It was painful, but it could have been worse. He didn’t think about Spock’s words. Survival was foremost in his mind. Spock wouldn’t kill him, right? Not on purpose, but what worried Kirk was the casual strength used so devastatingly against his body. Spock could kill him, and it would be something a Vulcan woman wouldn’t have noticed all that much. The meld pulsed and tightened. Kirk wrapped his end around him protectively and made sure he was completely clean. Then he used the sonic shower.

Clothes would have been nice, but Spock preferred him naked, and Kirk tucked the injured arm across his chest to crawl back to his corner. Spock might let him sleep. Kirk’s meld told him that Spock was meditating, and he remained perfectly still in his corner. He laced part of the meld around his shoulder to provide support, put his leg in the most comfortable position he could find, and fell asleep.

* * * * *

Kirk woke instantly when Spock picked him up and put him on the bed. His shoulder throbbed, his leg yelped, and he ignored it.

“Sleep, my little one,” Spock said.

Kirk rewrapped his shoulder and did what he was told.

* * * * *

Kirk slept until he woke naturally. Spock was next to him, and Kirk cuddled closer. His shoulder cried out, and he pushed the pain away. Spock turned to him, and the power of photon torpedo exploded around Kirk. He struggled to remain cool and calm. Spock caressed him roughly and melded with Kirk, pulling him into the inferno. Kirk went willingly, and Spock pushed him flat on his back. The lubricant by the bed smeared Spock’s cock, and he lifted Kirk’s legs to push inside in one swift stroke. Kirk gasped from the pain. Was his leg broken?

“You are mine!”

“Yes, Master, yes.”

Spock held Kirk’s hips tightly, bruising him, and fucked him hard. Kirk’s cock leaked on his stomach. Pain and pleasure competed for space in his body. He didn’t touch his cock. Spock would tell him what to do. Spock pounded and growled, leaning down to bite him hard enough to draw blood, which he then licked off.

“Come on yourself,” Spock said.

Kirk gasped and orgasmed. Spock licked it off, always biting. Kirk wilted from the heat of it. Spock pulled Kirk’s balls hard, rammed his cock deeper, and blasted hot come. Kirk gasped from the pain and hot meld around him. Spock pulled out very slowly, continuing to tug Kirk’s balls roughly.

“We will be in orbit around Vulcan within the hour.” Spock dropped out. “Dress and wait for me in the hallway.”

Kirk slid off the bed and crawled to the closet. He wanted to cup his aching balls, but he only had one working arm. He struggled into a casual shirt, baggy pants, and boots before crawling slowly to the hallway. No standing until Spock let him. It was too dangerous, not to mention he didn’t think his leg would bear weight. Putting his boot on had been enough to make him sweat.

McCoy was waiting for him. Kirk leaned against the wall and didn’t make a sound as McCoy hooked him up to fluids. McCoy started on the collarbone and cursed vividly.

“How much longer, Jim?” McCoy reached inside Kirk’s shirt and smeared the bites. “Damn it, answer me.”

“Stay, mate,” Spock said from the doorway. Kirk froze from his attempt to move to Spock. “He can’t answer. I have not given him permission to speak.”

“How much longer?”

“Unknown. My bondmate is surviving nicely. Do not be overly concerned.” Spock went back inside and the door whooshed behind him.

“Captain?”

Kirk shook his head, and McCoy grimaced. McCoy healed the collarbone, treated the leg, and Kirk began to feel somewhat better. Spock’s heat was killing him, but the fluids would help that. Surviving nicely, huh? Kirk almost smiled. Spock had paid him a compliment. The hour passed quickly, and Kirk was tired of McCoy before it was over. Each pon farr would be easier than the first. This bond was new, and Spock was uncertain. Spock opened the door, and Kirk stayed. He wasn’t released. McCoy removed the machine on Kirk’s arm and stood up.

“Thank you, Dr. McCoy.”

“You’re a danger to him,” McCoy said.

Spock moved to Kirk and pulled him to his feet. He saw the restraints and put his arms back quickly. Spock clicked them on. The collar was light on his neck, and Kirk caressed the meld. Spock gripped the leash tightly.

“Is that really necessary?”

“He belongs to me and all must know it or I may be forced to kill them.”

Kirk kept his eyes on the floor. This level of possessiveness was astonishing. He hadn’t expected to be collared, cuffed, and dragged to the surface. Spock pulled him to the turbolift, and it deposited them near the transporter room. If Scotty looked sympathetic, Kirk didn’t know it, he didn’t dare look at him.

“You have the bridge, Mr. Scott,” Spock said.

“Aye sir,” Scotty said.

The transporter took them to Vulcan, and Kirk reinforced his shield. He didn’t want any emotions leaking. Where were they? Did he want to know? Spock greeted several people, and Kirk watched Spock’s boots get dusty. Someone approached, and Kirk used the meld to translate.

“I did not realize you were bonded, Spock, son of Sarek.”

“Recently. Pon farr was the result.”

“That is unfortunate, and mostly for your human.”

“Yes, have you seen my father today?”

“He is at city council.”

“Thank you,” Spock said.

“Good luck with that fragile human.”

Spock turned around and tugged Kirk to him. Kirk leaned against Spock’s chest.

“You are obedient now.”

Kirk breathed and stayed still. Spock growled softly, and Kirk did nothing.

“Come, we will go to the hall and wait for my father.”

Kirk cringed. The great Sarek would be treated to the rare sight of Captain James T. Kirk bound and submissive.

“Pride is worthy of punishment.”

Kirk folded down to his knees and put his head on Spock’s dusty boot. Spock allowed it and the leash pulled tight. Kirk tried to empty his mind of all thought and emotion, and what was left he shoved behind his best shield.

“Spock.”

“Father.”

“I heard the Enterprise was in orbit.” Sarek was near, but Kirk could not see him. “You are pon farr.”

“Yes, and it is possible I need your assistance.”

“Humans are fragile.”

Kirk wanted to sigh and roll his eyes. Spock tugged the collar to punish him.

“When was the bonding?”

“May we go somewhere private?” Spock asked.

“We will go home. Your mother is away visiting relatives until tomorrow.”

Spock used the leash to pull Kirk up, another punishment, and he followed, keeping his eyes down. The walk was short to the house of Sarek, but the desert crawled in his mouth. He had visited this home before, but then as a captain. Spock followed his father, and Kirk brought up the rear.

“That corner is yours, bondmate.” Spock pointed and dropped the leash. Kirk went to sit quietly.

“Bonding with a superior officer was, perhaps, an error, my son.” Sarek poured drinks, and the two Vulcans sat on the blocky white furniture. Kirk wanted to stare, lick his lips, and groan, but he did none of these things. He heard another drink poured. Sarek spoke again. “Take this to him. He is thirsty.”

“Yes, Father,” Spock said.

Spock released the cuffs, and Kirk put his hands in his lap. He took the drink and did nothing but hold it. Spock returned to sitting and ignored him. Kirk would wait. He wanted no punishment in this home.

“Son, this does you no honor,” Sarek said.

“Drink,” Spock said, without even a glance. “We bonded approximately a year ago unexpectedly. It was not completely welcome, but we have adapted. Now, the pon farr.”

“I allowed the doctors to sedate me the first time so Amanda was not injured. Humans are not as strong,” Sarek said.

“He is not a frail woman,” Spock said.

Kirk drank and did not allow his pleasure to leak out.

“He is well-trained.” Sarek looked as regal as ever. “You have not injured him?”

“Not severely,” Spock said.

The drink was finished. Kirk lowered his eyes again. This conversation was fascinating.

“The problem, my son, with bonding to this human, is that he is not truly submissive. You are a dominant male, and you will injure him. It is only a matter of how and if he survives it.”

A long pause and Kirk pushed all thoughts down and away. Spock had warned him, and apparently, it had been an understatement.

“You are correct. The bonding is complete, and I have no wish to kill him.”

Kirk was relieved to hear it, but he held perfectly still.

“Starfleet, no doubt, would be disappointed as well.” Sarek paused. “Captain Kirk, what is your opinion on this matter?”

Kirk made no reaction and allowed no emotion into the meld.

“He is not allowed to speak to anyone but myself,” Spock said. “Bondmate, answer the question.”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said, his voice felt rusty from disuse. “I have no desire to die, father of my master.”

Sarek answered, “Are you not betraying the very fiber of your being?”

Spock said immediately, “Crawl to me, mate.”

Kirk crawled over and put his head on Spock’s boots. “I will do anything, and pay any price, for the bond with your son.”

Spock growled very softly, “Do not touch him, Father. I will not bear it.”

“Go in the other room,” Sarek said. “Needs be I must.”

“Obey him.” Spock rose to his feet and vanished from Kirk’s sight. “Do not shame me.”

“Come here, Captain Kirk,” Sarek said.

Kirk could hear a touch of command in Sarek’s voice, and he pushed up. Sarek pointed at the floor between his knees, and Kirk knelt there. Apparently, Sarek was also a dominant male. The meld tightened painfully, surged fire, and Kirk almost cried out. Sarek touched Kirk’s meld points lightly and was inside, pushing Spock aside, putting out the fire. Kirk was grateful and sagged from relief.

//Submission does not make you weak//

//It feels that way//

//You must be the stronger to submit//

// ? // Kirk didn’t understand this at all.

//Spock cannot submit. You must be stronger than he//

Kirk understood, he hoped. When Vulcans were dominant, they could not submit - at all. He would have to be strong enough to bend, and he was, every day. Sarek reviewed the past days since pon farr had begun and showed him his mistakes. Too aggressive, Kirk was far too aggressive in his body language. Do this, not that. Sarek agreed with McCoy. Spock was dangerous, more dangerous than a true Vulcan was, his human half rearing its ugly head.

And Sarek was out. Kirk breathed again. He was grateful for this help.

“You are worthy of my son,” Sarek said.

“Thank you.” Kirk was pleased to hear that.

“Go to the corner, be submissive in thought and manner, and I will go to Spock. He will not strike you in this house.”

“Yes, sir.” Kirk went to the corner, faced the wall, knelt, put his arms back, and lowered his head. Sarek came to him and clicked the cuffs back on. Kirk released the tension in each muscle of his body, one a time, and worked on his breathing. He could master himself. Spock was worth this and more.

* * * * *

Kirk passed into a light, meditative state. The meld surged and ebbed, gold to silver, and he practiced keeping his end star field cold. It was a matter of survival. Spock’s pon farr heat was too much for his fragile human body.

McCoy was no doubt monitoring all his vitals and would appear if things went badly, but Kirk sincerely hoped that didn’t happen. He was weak, but he had some pride. Pride. He rolled pride around in his mind and realized that was part of the problem. Spock viewed Kirk’s pride as aggressiveness. Could he dampen it down, or abandon it entirely? Pride was a foolish thing when weighed against his life with Spock.

The meld thickened and thickened again. Kirk pushed it into the leash and felt Spock pick it up. The flames were hot. Kirk stuffed his pride in a sack and watched it turn to ashes. He answered the pull on the leash, but with no jerky movements and no stiffness that could be misinterpreted. He hoped.

Kirk felt Spock’s smoldering eyes analyzing him. “You are thirsty?”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said. Where once he would have flicked his eyes up, he held them still. Vulcans were very sensitive to movement, any kind of movement. Sarek had shown him that.

“You will sit by me while we eat and drink. Do not let your eyes touch my father,” Spock said.

Kirk fondled the flames, but made no physical moves. Spock pulled him close and caressed him more gently than he had in the past days. Kirk wanted to moan and purr. He loved his bondmate, no matter the pain.

“Come, or I will throw you to the floor and mate with you,” Spock said.

Kirk followed, and he struggled to keep his body language submissive. Spock removed the cuffs. Dinner was a simple meal, but rich in fluids that Kirk desperately needed. He ate slowly, efficiently, and monitored each movement to make sure it was not screaming aggression. Spock and Sarek spoke of family matters. Kirk made absolutely sure his eyes never touched Sarek.

“You cannot stay here, my son. Where will you go?”

“To the house in the mountains?”

“That will be adequate. Amanda will return tomorrow. Your pon farr will upset her greatly.”

“Apologize to Mother. I will visit after.”

“She will want that. Bring your bondmate,” Sarek said.

“I will, if he is able.”

Kirk finished his meal and was still thirsty. He let his eyes rest for several seconds on the pitcher before moving his hands back to his lap. Spock poured him another drink. Kirk almost smiled. Sarek was a great man.

“You have conquered my bondmate, Father. He thinks highly of you,” Spock said.

“I have no desire for another human in my life. They are noisy, troublesome, and require years of training.”

“Yes, that is true.”

Kirk sipped his drink, reinforced his shield yet again, and thought of water - cool water, splashing down, making puddles, and dripping.

“Is your human water deficient, Spock?”

“Unknown.” Spock opened his communicator. “Spock to Dr. McCoy.”

“McCoy here.”

“How are my bondmate’s vital signs?”

A long pause, and then McCoy answered, “He’s a little dehydrated, but considering how badly you beat him this morning; this is nothing. McCoy out.”

Kirk heard the rebuke and curled his shoulders slightly. Spock would punish him for McCoy’s words.

“Do not react, Spock. Your bondmate did nothing.”

“McCoy protects him. It is more than enough.”

The meld told Kirk the blow was coming, but he didn’t move. If he ducked, the punishment was more severe. It never landed, and he refused to flick his eyes and find out why.

“Do not interfere, Father.” Spock sounded furious, for a Vulcan.

“This is my house, and you will not strike him here.” Sarek was calm.

“He is mine,” Spock said. “Not yours!”

“You will not beat him for the words of others.” Sarek paused. “You dishonor yourself.”

“The pon farr controls me.”

“No, it does not. You will learn to control it. Or you are not the Vulcan I know you are.”

Kirk tucked his mind tightly into the coldness. Spock was near breaking from stress.

“I will have Dr. McCoy meet us in the mountains,” Spock growled.

Kirk pushed the meld to the end of the leash. When Spock lifted it, Kirk oozed to his knees next to him, leaned into Spock’s thigh, and put his arms back. Spock pulled the collar very tight and refastened the restraints.

“Live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Live long and prosper, Father.”

Kirk felt Sarek brush his mind briefly in a blessing or a warning, maybe both. The collar was tight enough that it was hard to breath, and he tried not to panic.

“Mr. Scott, beam us to the second set of coordinates.” Spock wrapped the leash even tighter.

“Aye sir. Move away from the ambassador.”

Sarek left the room, and the transporter took them away. Kirk had never been to the mountains on Vulcan and the temperature drop was welcome, but the thinner levels of oxygen became apparent. This was a problem. It was bad enough in the desert. It felt as if the collar was choking him to death, but Spock didn’t loosen it.

“Spock to McCoy.”

“McCoy here.”

“Mr. Scott has our coordinates. You may beam down with anything you feel is appropriate. Spock out.”

Kirk leaned into Spock’s leg and tried to regulate his breathing. His head felt light. How tight was the collar? He needed more air. The meld was bright around him, and he yanked on it. He’d be punished, but he didn’t care. He had to breathe!

“Bondmate?” Spock pulled the leash.

“I need air,” Kirk wheezed softly. He gulped but nothing helped. Spock immediately removed the collar and restraints, helping him lay down. Kirk gasped, blinked, and McCoy was there with a breathing apparatus. Kirk met McCoy‘s worried blue eyes. McCoy put it on him immediately, and he breathed deeply. Spock paced, and the meld burned within him.

“I want him on the ship,” McCoy said.

Kirk grabbed McCoy’s forearm and shook his head. That wasn’t the answer. Spock did nothing but pace. McCoy found him a bed and put the machine on his arm. Only after more hyposprays than he could count, and a lecture about air and the necessity of it, did McCoy wind down. Kirk smiled, and McCoy left with a final warning. Spock brought him a glass of water, ordered him to drink it, and prowled around the room. Kirk drank and waited for the axe to fall, and it would.

“Punishment?”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said. It was his fault for being human and weak. The meld burned brightly, and Kirk reached for Spock. The flames were hot and high. Spock pushed him out and back before he scorched. Kirk placed the water down carefully so it wouldn’t spill. Spock would hate that. He pulled Kirk’s pants and boots off roughly. The shirt ripped off. When he was naked, Kirk stretched his arms up over his head and interlocked them through the ornate headboard. This was a beautiful home, and he waited to be punished. It would hurt, but it wouldn’t last.

Spock stripped his clothes off and straddled him. “I would like to beat you.”

Kirk smiled through the meld, but kept his body completely quiet. He was in enough trouble, and a beating would only hurt for a little while.

“You are learning,” Spock said. “Do not ever smile at McCoy again. Answer me.”

“I am only human.”

“You are my human. I expect more from you.” Spock reached down and stroked Kirk’s cock. “Much more.”

“McCoy could be yours also.” Kirk wasn’t sure why he mentioned it now. Something about the hungry way McCoy had looked at him on the bed.

“He is,” Spock said, “not unsuitable, but I am not sure that I can function competently with two humans.”

Kirk smiled up at his bondmate. “Someday, if you want, I’ll get him for you.”

Spock leaned down and thrust his big tongue in Kirk’s mouth, robbing him of his reason. The meld points were touched lightly, and Kirk’s cock went limp, for this was his punishment. Spock kissed him roughly. “Suck my cock.”

Kirk kissed his way down, and Spock turned on his side. The machine kept Kirk tethered near the edge of the bed, but he swallowed. Spock grabbed his shoulders, and Kirk felt bones grinding. The meld took him over, and he moved to its rhythm. Spock fucked Kirk’s mouth. Fire raged around him. Kirk swallowed, and Spock released with an animal cry. Moments of gasping passed, and Spock pushed Kirk away. He breathed and shook from frustrated lust. Spock left the bed, and Kirk unclenched his fists. He didn’t moan or cry out, but he wanted to hit someone. This punishment was cruel beyond belief.

“Bondmate, Dr. McCoy will punish me if you lose more fluids.”

Kirk wrapped the meld around him tightly and flicked his eyes at Spock - not a challenge, but almost. Spock was instantly on the bed, clenching a fist in Kirk’s hair. Kirk bared his teeth, and Spock’s end of the meld radiated shock.

“You know I will strike you,” Spock growled. “Why are you doing this?”

“I want you,” Kirk said. “This is unacceptable.”

Spock traced his other hand up to Kirk’s limp cock and balls. He grasped them firmly.

“Punishment should be.”

Kirk shut his eyes and went submissive. Spock was right, damn it. Spock squeezed Kirk’s balls and shook him. He submitted to the pain in manner and thought until Spock was satisfied.

“Go to sleep,” Spock said. “Tomorrow I will require you.”

Kirk curled into Spock’s knees. Spock released him and pulled the blanket over. Kirk stilled his mind to sleep, and Spock touched him gently on the forehead. A flare went off in his mind, and he was gone.

* * * * *

Kirk didn’t wake up until his bladder gave him a nudge the next morning. He hadn’t pissed in so long that he was a little surprised. The machine was still humming softly. The meld was a mere tendril, and Kirk followed it to Spock. He was up on the mountain, meditating. Reassured, Kirk stretched and examined his arm. A moment of concentration and he unhooked it. It was a relief to be free, and he went to the facilities. He took a sonic shower and rubbed the metal bracelet. It was annoying to be under constant surveillance. McCoy, no doubt, knew each time Kirk achieved orgasm. Not that he would.

It felt good to be clean and relatively free of pain. One of his shoulders complained at him, but that was minor. He finished and went back to the bed. Should he put the damn machine back on? Would Spock want him to? Kirk’s stomach grumbled and he sat on the edge. Spock would return soon, but how much longer?

Kirk went to ramble around the house. It was small with two bedrooms, a kitchen, sitting room, facilities, and a deck overlooking a ravine. The desert home was decorated all in white and blue, but this home was a thousand shades of brown. It was restful. Kirk went to the food dispenser and ordered cool water. Always water. He drank enough to fill a small ocean, trying to keep Spock’s heat at bay. Kirk took his water to the sitting room and tried to get comfortable on the throws on the floor. The furniture was reserved for his bondmate.

The glass of water was empty when Spock strode into the room. Kirk assumed the submissive position, but this time, for the first time, his body did it without arguing. His eyes were down and still. He could feel Spock’s elevated temperature scrutinizing him.

“Excellent. I am pleased with your progress.”

Kirk licked his lips in a silent plea for sex. It was ignored - completely.

“Shall we eat?”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said. Those two words rarely got him punished. Spock brought him a bowl with a rice/vegetable mixture in it. Kirk held it passively and waited.

“Come sit at my feet and eat.”

Kirk schooled his muscles and sat between Spock’s knees. Not once did he flick his eyes or tense up, and Kirk was pleased with himself. Sarek had been correct. Submission wasn’t for the weak, but Kirk was strong enough. He was. He ate until the bowl was empty. It had been good. He allowed his eyes to rest on the water glass for several moments before looking back to his bowl.

“Go get more water,” Spock said.

Kirk got to his feet and picked up the water glass. Spock watched him with hooded eyes, and Kirk eased his way to the kitchen. He put his bowl where it belonged and took his water back to Spock’s feet. Kirk drank and leaned into Spock’s leg. He thought about nothing, emptying his mind of everything that could possibly annoy his master. Kirk relaxed. When all thought had fled, he gently pulled a flame into his lap to caress it.

Spock removed the water from Kirk’s hand. The flames surged, and Spock thrust him to the floor. Spock’s hand held Kirk’s head down while his other hand shrugged off his long, brown robes. Kirk forced his muscles to relax, and Spock was gone. He returned and stood over him.

“Will you beg?”

“Yes, Master. Please fuck me.”

“You are truly submissive, and I find it stimulating in the extreme.” Spock knelt behind Kirk. “Put your hands on your ass and spread yourself for me.”

Kirk complied with an easy grace that spoke only of a desire to please. Spock found the meld points effortlessly, and Kirk hardened in an instant. The meld was flaming hot and burning cold, meshed into one.

“Beg.”

“Please, always, Master, please.”

Spock pushed only the tip of his slick cock inside Kirk’s aching ass.

“Beg.”

“More please, Master, please.” Kirk quivered with desire. He needed his master. “Please.”

Spock removed Kirk’s hands from his ass and laced them behind his head. “Arch your back.”

Kirk arched and nearly exploded.

Spock slammed in all of his inches and stopped. “Beg.”

“Yes, yes, please, yes,” Kirk sobbed. He wanted Spock so badly.

Spock flexed and fucked Kirk with a slow rhythm. Kirk wanted it hard, but he would take what he could get. Spock reached around and stroked Kirk’s cock almost lazily.

“You are beautiful,” Spock said. “Come in my hand.”

Kirk came hard with several big jerks, further stuffing Spock’s cock in his ass. He shook and wanted to come forever. Spock pushed Kirk flat with a pillow under his hips and bit his shoulder. Then the fucking began. Kirk submitted and loved it. It was what he wanted and needed.

Spock forced Kirk to come again before finally releasing deep in his ass. Come ran down Kirk’s thighs, and Spock stopped but didn’t pull out. Kirk was in a red haze of desire. He squeezed his ass muscles and more come dripped out.

“Very nice, bondmate. You have earned no punishment.”

Kirk allowed no emotion to race into the meld. Instead, he looked back at his ass with Spock’s cock in it. So very slowly, he looked up into Spock’s alien eyes and parted his lips, licking his lower teeth.

Spock slapped Kirk’s ass. “Beg.”

Kirk lowered his eyes in increments and said, “Please, Master, more.”

Spock wrapped an arm around Kirk’s chest and stood up. Kirk almost gasped at this display of strength and did gasp when Spock sat down on a nearby sofa. The cock in his ass was harder than ever. Spock reached down, spread Kirk’s ass cheeks, and wiggled in further. Kirk put his arms back, and Spock held them tightly. He pulled Kirk’s neck to his mouth and suckled it, licking and biting. Kirk shivered and shut his eyes. Flames curled around him. Spock merely held him, and Kirk began to pivot his hips.

“Slowly, my little one, do not rush.”

Kirk fucked himself slowly on Spock’s big cock. Spock allow it for the longest time before rising to his feet, gravity did its work, and he orgasmed again. Kirk was impaled, his ass clenched, and Spock went to his knees. Kirk drew a breath from deep within, orgasmed again, and went boneless. He was sated. Spock carried him to the shower and from there to the bed. The machine, he reattached to Kirk’s arm. Kirk curled into Spock’s groin and fell asleep.

* * * * *

Kirk jerked awake. Something was different. Something was gone. Spock caressed him gently, and Kirk went into the meld.

//Are you okay//

//I am adequate//

//Good. The pon farr//

//Will return//

Kirk leaped across the meld to his star field. Spock pulled him closer, and Kirk felt him fall asleep. The machine hummed, and Kirk allowed himself a huge mental sigh of relief. He’d survived and learned. Next time, he’d be ready.

* * * * *

McCoy beamed down to visit that evening, and the three of them had dinner together. Kirk relaxed for the first time in days, and Spock was completely calm.

“One more healing, Jim,” McCoy said.

“Why?”

“You have a broken bone in your shoulder, and your forearm is cracked.”

“What?”

“Do as the doctor says, Jim,” Spock said. “I will be on the deck.”

Kirk went with McCoy to the bedroom. McCoy instructed Scotty to beam up the damn machine, and Kirk sighed with relief. He really didn’t like being shackled to one spot.

“Lie down on your stomach,” McCoy said.

Kirk did so, and McCoy sat near him. The diagnostic whirred, and McCoy went to work.

“I hadn’t realized.”

“That’s obvious,” McCoy said. “They’re small fractures.”

“Spock wants you,” Kirk said. He didn’t sugarcoat it. “I want you.”

McCoy kept working and didn’t speak. Minutes later, the fractures were healed. “Now’s not the time.”

“When?”

McCoy rose up off the bed. “When I’m ready.”

“Don’t forget,” Kirk said.

“I won’t. It haunts my dreams.” McCoy snapped his kit closed. “Scotty, beam me up.”

The transporter took McCoy home, and Spock entered the bedroom. Kirk smiled and reached out for him. Spock allowed it.

“How much longer?” Kirk asked boldly.

“Two more days, to be sure. We will visit my parents tomorrow.”

“Do I have to wear my leash?” Kirk smiled.

“Only if you desire it.” Spock’s eyebrow went up. “You liked it.”

“Perhaps. It’s nice being protected from the powerful Vulcans I find myself surrounded by,” Kirk said.

“I will always protect my fragile human.” Spock looked him up and down. “You are healed.”

“Yes. You know how to hurt a man.”

“I did warn you,” Spock said. “You never listen.”

“I learned. Thank the stars for your father.” Kirk meant that fervently. He might not have survived otherwise.

“You do not belong to him, nor will you,” Spock said. “Ever.”

“Jealous Vulcan is my favorite dessert.” Kirk rubbed his stomach. “May I?”

Spock pulled Kirk close. “Always.”

Chapter 5 - Two Out of Three

Kirk curled up in Spock’s chair, glass of water in hand, with every intention of enjoying a good book. Not a technical manual, but a good old-fashioned Western with horses and heroes. The Enterprise had docked at Starbase 7 for some long overdue maintenance. Four years of wear and tear required a stitch or two.

Spock was overseeing the work, and Kirk was in charge of Spock. Kirk could have gotten a room on the starbase, but he simply wanted to rest in his quarters. The ship was mostly deserted as the crew rotated off to enjoy shore leave. McCoy was in charge of that. Dressed in his workout pants and nothing else, Kirk hoped no one showed up wanting anything.

The book held his attention. Would the hero get the girl? Of course. Kirk was more concerned the author would kill off the hero’s trusty steed. And the sidekick? Would he get a woman? Probably not. The door beeped, and Kirk sighed.

“Come,” Kirk said. He didn’t get up. Perhaps they would go away, if they saw he was reading.

McCoy stood at the door, and Kirk smiled. He always did when McCoy turned up. Kirk was curious as to why McCoy wasn’t coming inside. He simply stood with a very strange look on his face.

“The door will shut, if you don’t come in,” Kirk said with a grin.

McCoy swallowed, Kirk could see it from where he was sitting, and stepped just inside. Kirk was surprised the door didn’t pinch McCoy’s ass. Since McCoy wasn’t talking, Kirk sipped his water and followed the meld to Spock. He was in a Jefferies tube, and Kirk felt mischievous. The meld whipped across Spock’s ass, and he jumped, banging his hard, Vulcan head. Kirk laughed inside the meld.

//I will punish your fragile human body for that//

Kirk receded, and Spock went back to work after delivering a promise that made him quiver.

“Spock?”

“He’s in Engineering,” Kirk said. “What can I do for you, Bones?”

“I’m ready.” McCoy blushed and looked at the floor.

Kirk took another drink. He was going to need it, if Spock kept his promise, and he always did. The next sentence out of Kirk’s mouth was an important one. _‘Are you sure?_ ‘ would be a mistake. ‘ _What are you talking about_?’ would also be bad. Kirk knew exactly what McCoy was referring to. Was he ready? Kirk had doubts.

“Are you going to belong to me or Spock?”

“Wait a minute; I have to choose someone to belong to?”

“Of course, Vulcans are very hierarchal creatures. Spock will want to know so he acts properly.”

“You belong to Spock?”

Kirk gave McCoy a look that said - no shit. McCoy smiled and said, “Dumb question, I know, but who does he belong to?”

“Me, but it’s different. He’s my master, and I mean that. Do you understand?”

“Yes and no. You’re his captain.”

“That has nothing to do with it. Nothing. Think long and hard on this,” Kirk said.

“And if I want you to belong to me, as well?” McCoy said. He was continuing to stand at parade rest.

“Kneel!” Kirk tested the waters.

McCoy didn’t hesitate. He knelt and looked a little surprised about it. “I see your point.”

“You would have to meet Spock in challenge combat anyway. Think you could handle it, Bones?”

“That’s funny, Jim. I didn’t realize.”

“Sit here, Leonard.” Kirk pointed between his knees. McCoy stood up, took two steps, and sat down cross-legged where Kirk pointed. “If I did that, I would be punished.”

“Done what?”

“Stood after being ordered to kneel. You should have crawled.” Kirk casually put a hand on McCoy’s shoulder and squeezed. “This decision is a big one.”

McCoy put his head in his hands and sighed. “You’re saying that I’m not suited.”

“I wouldn’t punish you for it, but Spock would and maybe you would like it.” Kirk paused. “I generally don’t.”

“I’m not a big fan of pain,” McCoy said. “I need to think this over.”

“You may leave,” Kirk said. The seeds were planted on fertile ground. “Kiss me, Leonard.”

McCoy stood and leaned over. Kirk wrapped a hand around McCoy’s neck kissed him gently, and then roughly. “I never said to stand. Think about it. I pay the price, but you don’t have to.”

Kirk picked up his book, and the door whooshed behind McCoy. This day had held a surprise after all. The meld tightened, and Kirk shut his eyes. Spock was passing McCoy in the hallway, and they were greeting each other. McCoy kept moving, and Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk finished his water, and Spock entered quarters. The book stayed up, even when Spock loomed with his Vulcan eyes shooting sparks. This was a vacation after all. Kirk should have some fun.

“Bondmate,” Spock said. He used the meld to put Kirk on the floor, in front of the chair and stretched out flat. Kirk laughed, but only in his mind, and Spock pulled him so his arms were out straight. His hips lifted slightly, and he was in trouble. This would begin to hurt in about four minutes. McCoy should come back and see this. He’d run for his life and keep running. “What did the doctor want?”

“He says he’s ready, Master,” Kirk said.

Spock sat in his chair and placed a black boot on Kirk’s hips. “You have doubts?”

“Obedience is not McCoy’s strong suit. It will be difficult for him.”

“Perhaps he will choose you. You would not be a harsh master,” Spock said. “Were you reading this?”

“Yes, Master.” Kirk’s thigh muscles were about ready to start trembling. Oh well, he’d earned this punishment the fun way. Spock pulled Kirk’s sweats down to his knees, and the boot went back up on a now naked ass. Kirk groaned and trembled slightly.

“It’s good you are relaxing,” Spock said with no trace of irony. Kirk abandoned his body for Spock’s side of the meld, and Spock pushed him firmly back. “Three would be more difficult.”

Kirk’s breath began to come short. “Fuck, this is killing me.” Spock didn’t answer, but the boot was gone. “Master! Mercy!”

Spock straddled Kirk’s upraised hips and thrust his slick cock inside. Kirk yelled something, he wasn’t sure what, and clenched his hands into fists. The door beeped.

“Yes?” Spock sounded cool and comfortable. Kirk shut his mouth into a thin line.

“It’s McCoy again.”

Kirk shook his head frantically, but Spock said, “Come.”

Kirk didn’t look up at McCoy. Spock flexed his big cock, forcing a cry from him.

“You are exceedingly noisy today. Be quiet,” Spock said, “and look at Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk raised his eyes to see McCoy, with his wide, blue eyes, on the verge of bolting out the door.

“Can I help you, Doctor?”

“Will you be scheduling shore leave, Spock?” McCoy’s voice sounded strangled, and Kirk wanted to laugh.

“I will be remaining on board. There is much I want to accomplish.” Spock leaned over to bite Kirk’s shoulder before asking, “Have you made your decision?”

Kirk was curious if McCoy would pretend not to understand.

“No, but this has certainly given me food for thought.” McCoy was a shade of red that Kirk had rarely seen. Spock eased in and out several times. McCoy made no move to leave, his eyes transfixed by the sight of his captain taking it hard up the ass.

“You may stay. I will be finished momentarily,” Spock said. McCoy groaned, and Kirk could see the erection in tight, black pants. Kirk focused his eyes there and licked his lips. He wanted McCoy. Spock pushed in harder. “Dr. McCoy, my mate has requested to suck you. I will allow it, if you desire him.”

McCoy flinched, hesitated, sank to the floor, and freed his cock. He pushed it at Kirk’s face, and gasped. Kirk was impressed. McCoy was good-sized.

“Even if you belong to him, you will belong to me,” Spock said. “Make sure he swallows all of it, or I will punish him for you.”

“And if I choose you?” McCoy managed to say.

“I do not recommend that course.” Spock fucked Kirk harder. “It would be very difficult for you. I can only bond to one individual at a time. It gives him a certain amount of protection which you would not enjoy.”

McCoy didn’t answer. He took Kirk around the neck and pressed his cock all the way down with a groan. Kirk opened his throat and relaxed. Heat coiled around him and suspended him on one big cock. Spock and McCoy matched rhythms, and Kirk wanted to scream from the pleasure. Spock’s heat began to consume Kirk, and he swallowed convulsively, forcing McCoy to come. Kirk had no trouble handling it all. He was accustomed to Spock. McCoy was gasping, groaning, and cradling Kirk’s head. Spock reached around, and Kirk shot come into the Vulcan’s hand.

Spock denied Kirk the pleasure of coming inside him and instead pulled out, stood up, and let it rain down on his ass. Spock sighed and groaned quietly. McCoy seemed stunned, and Kirk didn’t attempt to move. He did not want another punishment today. Spock released the hold he had on Kirk’s body.

“Go take a shower, my little one. You may use water if you choose,” Spock said.

Kirk pulled his mouth off McCoy and crawled to the shower. Water was a reward he seldom received, and he intended to enjoy it. This vacation was fun already.

* * * * *

Kirk stayed in the shower twice as long as necessary to get clean. While he was toweling off, he peeked in on Spock. He had relocated to his quarters and was eating. Kirk, unexpectedly free of his bondmate, put his sweats back on and went back to his book. Where was McCoy? No bond there to help him out. Kirk stared at the letters on the page. Was McCoy embarrassed? Water, Kirk needed water. He drank and ate lightly. The book beckoned, and he went back to it. He’d worry about McCoy later.

The author surprised Kirk by allowing the sidekick to win a girl. The horse made it through safely, and at the last word on the last page, Kirk felt a tug on the meld. He picked up his water and traveled to Spock’s quarters. Same deck, but at the other side of the saucer. He waited outside the door. Spock would know he was there.

“Come.”

Kirk went in, found a spot on the floor, and reclined on a pillow. He didn’t speak. Spock hadn’t given him permission yet. It was the little details like this that McCoy would fail miserably at. Kirk drank his water and slid a lazy look at Spock. He had removed his blue shirt and had dressed all in black. He was, to all purposes, meditating. Kirk was feeling playful and wanted to pounce on Spock. Bite, Kirk wanted to bite him. On the ass, hard.

“That is not advisable,” Spock said.

Kirk drank his water and sloshed it around in the bottom.

“That is also not advisable.”

Kirk considered all his choices, up to and including leaving. He was feeling restless and full of energy.

“I spoke to Dr. McCoy briefly, after you left. He knows he is welcome to join us any time, or never again.”

Kirk nodded and placed his empty glass down. He crawled over to his bondmate and laid his head near his knee. After a moment, Spock reached down and touched Kirk’s lips. He opened his mouth, and Spock stroked the finger in and out. It was enough to make Kirk groan.

“Thank you, Master,” Kirk said, when the finger was pulled out.

“You are restless.”

“Yes. Which way will McCoy jump?”

“I refuse to speculate,” Spock said. “Let’s go to the observation deck. You will need a shirt.”

Kirk smiled and went to get one. They walked together to the turbolift. Once inside, Spock pushed him against the wall, trying to kiss him. Kirk resisted, and they tussled. When the doors opened, Kirk bolted out with Spock a breath behind. McCoy was sitting, staring. Kirk stopped and dropped. Spock rushed past him, and Kirk leaped up, jumped on him, and bore him to the carpet. A grab, a flip, and Kirk was underneath. He looked over at McCoy. He was staring at them now. Kirk went limp. Spock relaxed slightly. Kirk twisted, scissored his legs, and was gone, almost. Spock managed to grab him by the hand, swing him around, and toss him over his shoulder. Spock walked to McCoy with Kirk draped down. While he was there, he bit Spock’s ass, but not too hard.

“How are you this evening, Doctor?”

“I’m fine. What ya got there?”

“Nothing but a wayward thrall. Would you like him for the evening?”

Kirk bit Spock again, and the meld snapped him on the ass. “Yeeooouch!”

“No, thank you. I’m a bit tired.” McCoy walked around behind and pulled up Kirk’s head by the hair. Kirk glared at McCoy. “He is handsome, though.”

“He is adequate,” Spock said. “His training lacks much.”

Spock pulled Kirk up and dropped him near the front window. Kirk rolled over and bared his teeth. Spock was on him in a flash, pushing his head down. McCoy sat down to watch. Kirk growled and pushed back. He knew he was about at the end of Spock’s rope. Sure enough, all of the sudden Spock flared hot. Kirk immediately went to his knees, put his arms back, and lowered his head. He made sure his eyes did not move. Spock stood over him, and the heat raked Kirk’s body.

“You’re his master, aren’t you?” McCoy asked.

“Yes, it is the only logical solution to our bonding.”

“And you punish him?”

“Frequently, he is a very slow learner.” Spock raised an eyebrow, and Kirk pushed a laugh through the meld.

“And now?”

“He submitted before that became necessary.” Spock ignored Kirk, went to the window, and looked out. “I am not unreasonable.”

“Tell that to the bruises.” Kirk rose to his feet, taming every muscle into submission, and went to stand behind Spock. “And the bite marks.”

“You are complaining?” Spock’s eyes met Kirk’s in the reflection on the glass.

“Never, Master.” Kirk put his eyes on Spock’s ass and kept them there.

“Good night, gentlemen,” McCoy said, and he vanished into the turbolift.

“He turned me down. I believe I’m insulted. I’m a fun thrall.”

“McCoy is uncertain. He will choose soon,” Spock said.

Kirk smiled and sat at Spock’s feet. The star field was cold, and Kirk drew it in to reinforce his primary shielding. His end of the meld glowed golden cold. Spock’s was silver hot.

“You are becoming quite proficient.”

“Thank you, Master. Have you heard from your parents lately?”

“No,” Spock said. “Sarek is on Earth.”

“We’ll get back there,” Kirk said. Spock sank down next to him, and he leaned into Spock’s shoulder. Kirk hated it when Spock gave him away, but McCoy was different. “You would have given me to Bones?”

“Of course. He loves you. I am not pon farr.”

“Thank all the stars in the heavens.” Kirk paused. “My ass still hurts from the last one.”

Spock favored Kirk with a smile so small it could have been imagined. “Good.”

Kirk chewed on Spock’s shoulder, and they drew closer. “McCoy loves me?”

“He always has, but we bonded before anything could happen between you two.” Spock stopped and looked into Kirk’s hazel eyes. “Am I correct?”

Kirk smiled a little. “Yes, but only because I was so busy I didn’t realize. Most humans would hate you.”

“He does not. Today he was attracted to me as much as you.”

“What? I’m much better looking, and I give great head.”

Spock pulled Kirk in for a long kiss. “I agree with part of that statement.”

Kirk laughed and lay down flat. Spock ignored the blatant invitation. “You want me to go talk to Bones? I don’t think he understands, at all.”

“Talk or mate with?”

“Whatever you ask me to do, Master,” Kirk said. “I am yours to command.”

“Yes, you are.” Spock laid a possessive hand on Kirk’s groin. “Go talk to him. Don’t mate with him, or let him touch you.”

“Yes, Master.” Kirk rolled up, and snapped his teeth once at Spock. He lunged, and Kirk ran, laughing.

* * * * *

McCoy, as it turned out, was in sickbay doing something or nothing at all. Kirk wasn’t sure which, and McCoy looked nervous.

“Bones? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Jim. I’m all right. I was just thinking,” McCoy said. “Come on in my office.”

Kirk nodded, and they sat on opposite sides of the desk. McCoy pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured. They clicked glasses.

“Spock sent me. He and I are worried.”

“I am a little confused, but it’s no big deal.” McCoy shrugged.

“Let me hazard a guess. It’s the dominant submissive thing that’s got you thinking.”

“Honestly, yes, I didn’t realize the extent, and I don’t understand how you can be wrasling one minute and kneeling the next.”

“It’s simple, but complicated. He’s dominant in our relationship, and I’m submissive. That doesn’t mean I’m his carpet, but I accept his direction easily.”

“Sure looks like you got rug burns from over here. Where the hell is gallant Captain Kirk?”

“You fell in love with him, right?”

McCoy looked embarrassed. “Yes, and now that’s not who you are.”

“Oh, I am.” Kirk grinned and drank his whiskey. “Listen, in this type of arrangement the submissive one is the stronger partner.”

“What? You’re full of shit!” McCoy laughed. “He kicks your ass, fucks it, and gives it away.”

Kirk stood up and turned his back on McCoy. While it was true, it was rude. “He isn’t strong enough to be submissive. I am, and occasionally I get to break out and be aggressive.”

“Like some aggressive cock sucking?”

“You certainly enjoyed it.” Kirk clenched his fists.

“It was great, but I never envisioned it in my wildest dreams and was a little ashamed after it. You’re the captain!”

“So, what did you think we’d be doing? Meditating?”

“Not that!”

“So I’m not allowed to have a personal life? This does not affect my command here, and you know it.”

“Jim, just forget what I said earlier today. It’s not what I want. Excuse me. I have research to finish up.” McCoy put the whiskey away. “Goodnight, Captain.”

Kirk recoiled from the brush off. “Good night, Dr. McCoy, and don’t worry, I wouldn’t take you now if _you_ begged.”

The meld tightened the instant Kirk cleared the door, and he pushed Spock away. Kirk was angry, and he didn’t feel like sharing it. Damn the consequences. Spock receded, but Kirk was certain he’d be back before long. The bond made it impossible to keep him away, not that Kirk really wanted that. He went back to his quarters and sat at his computer. He was lost in thought when Spock palmed his way inside.

“Why are you angry, bondmate?” Spock came to stand over Kirk.

Kirk jerked his head up. “Don’t offer me to him again. I will prefer any punishment.”

“That is fine. You wanted him, Jim.”

“And it was a mistake.” Kirk was angry enough to force a confrontation.

Spock placed his hand on the meld points before Kirk could move away. Kirk slowly slid out of the chair to his knees as Spock reviewed the conversation with McCoy. Spock pulled away and went to sit in his heated chair. He sighed a small sigh. Kirk remained on his knees, breathing hard.

“It is regrettable that he is slightly misguided, but why are you angry?”

Kirk flashed his eyes to Spock. “He thinks I’m a fucking doormat. You gave him a great view of his captain taking it hard up the ass. Who’s next, Spock? Scotty?”

Spock steepled his hands and focused all his attention on Kirk. The meld burned. “Do not use that tone with me.”

Kirk’s anger got colder and clashed with the flames pushing at him. Dominance did not give Spock the right to do this to him. Kirk got up and went around the mesh screen to the bed. He was so angry, he couldn’t think straight. Ripping off his clothes, he threw them at the closet. Spock and the meld were heavy in his mind. Kirk loved Spock. Did anything else matter? Yes, damn it, his ship mattered. Spock touched him lightly on the shoulder, and Kirk stayed turned away. He didn’t trust himself.

“I was in error. I apologize,” Spock said. “I will remove the memory from Dr. McCoy.”

Kirk gasped and spun around. “Spock!”

“Do not sound so surprised. I have made errors previously.”

“Not to my knowledge,” Kirk said. “You’ll do what you feel is best.”

Spock used the meld to caress Kirk up and down before pulling him into a tight embrace. Kirk did not resist, and Spock was gone from the room.

Kirk went to the dispenser for water, sat in Spock’s chair, and cursed. Spock would take McCoy’s memory of this day, and Kirk would have to act as if nothing had happened. Would McCoy approach him again? Kirk now knew the proper response, and it was - go the hell away. McCoy had some notion that Kirk was in command of Spock, except during pon farr. Sometimes ignorance was bliss.

Kirk sat at his desk and went over the day’s progress reports. Repairs were coming along nicely. Mr. Scott deserved a raise or a great bottle of Scotch. Kirk made a mental note to hunt some up. Dr. McCoy had the shore leave schedule under control. Kirk wanted to get Spock planetside for one day before they left. He would forget this day ever happened, and McCoy would too.

Spock returned, and Kirk went to him without hesitating. He was tired. Kirk attended him closely, helping with a shower, getting him some fluids, and putting him to bed. Kirk crawled in next to him, and they slept, curled together.

* * * * *

Kirk prepared breakfast for them the next morning, and they ate together at the little table.

“What’s your schedule today, Spock?”

“Mr. Scott and I will begin a complete overhaul of the dilithium crystal chamber and all its subsystems. And yourself?”

“I’m going to get with Sulu on the hydroponics, Uhura on a communications problem, and then go planetside for a few hours. Shopping.”

“You’ll be careful,” Spock said.

“Of course.” Kirk looked at his tray. “McCoy?”

“May approach you again. I only removed the events of yesterday.” Spock touched Kirk between the eyes. “I cherish thee. The punishment yesterday was inappropriate.”

Kirk smiled into Spock’s eyes and said, “I love you and will punish you later.”

“That will be satisfactory.”

Kirk laughed, and Spock went to meet up with Scotty. After a quick shower, Kirk pulled on his green command tunic, black pants, and boots. He stood up, and the door beeped. “Come.”

And there stood McCoy with a nervous look on his face. Kirk used the techniques he’d learned to achieve submission and schooled his face to nothing but calm interest. “Let’s walk and talk.”

McCoy stepped inside. “I’d rather not.”

“What’s on your mind?” Kirk put his hands on his hips and waited to hear the inevitable.

“I’m ready,” McCoy said, and he blushed.

Kirk looked him up and down. It was time to walk a tightrope between McCoy’s pride and prudence. “McCoy, you know I love you, but this isn’t advisable.”

McCoy’s face grew still. “I thought you and Spock were willing.”

“I was until I spoke with Sarek. The pon farr will come again, and Spock will kill anyone who has touched his bondmate. He won’t mean to, but he’ll do it.” Kirk lowered his head and stepped very close, kissing McCoy gently. “I couldn’t bear it. Please, Bones, find another partner, Uhura or Sulu.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” McCoy said. “And you love me.”

“Yes, and I don’t want you hurt. I’m sorry, Bones.” Kirk squeezed McCoy’s shoulder gently. “I am sorry.”

“So am I,” McCoy said. “So am I.”

Kirk left his quarters. He smacked his fist into his hand. That had been difficult. He did love McCoy, but it wasn’t enough. McCoy was in love with Captain Kirk, not Jim Kirk. He went down to the proper deck and leaned his head against the wall outside the turbolift. Three would have been nice. He reached for Spock and was comforted.

* * * * *

Kirk managed to find a bottle of Scotch for Scotty, but it cost him the Western and various other sundries. It was awkward, late in the day, when Kirk ran into McCoy.

“You okay, Bones?”

“Sure, Jim. I’ve been thinking about it today, and I always worried I had nothing more than a bad case of hero worship. So, maybe it’s for the best.”

Kirk looked at his boots. “Good. I don’t want this to affect the ship.”

“It won’t. Don’t worry about it.” McCoy smiled his big smile, and his blue eyes were free from upset. Kirk was relieved and saddened, and Spock was there to comfort him.

* * * * *

Kirk returned to his quarters very late after a dinner with Scotty. He’d insisted on sharing the Scotch, and Kirk indulged in several drinks of the real stuff. Spock was waiting for him. Kirk threw his arm around him and smiled.

“You have been imbibing alcohol,” Spock said.

“Yes, and it was quite good.” Kirk sat down heavily in the Spock’s chair. Spock stood over him. Kirk could feel flames licking around him. “You want me down?”

Spock’s nostrils flared slightly. “I doubt you could manage it.”

Kirk slid off to the floor and into the position that Spock liked the most. “It’s a part of the package now.”

Spock said nothing and stretched out on the floor by him. “I regret that McCoy injured you.”

“Yeah, not a problem. I’m your pussy boy. I like it, so he can fuck off.” Kirk rolled over, and they lay side by side.

“Are you going to punish me, Jim?”

“I thought about it all day, and I decided that punishing you for punishing me is stupid. You must make better command decisions.”

Spock’s eyes widened and he made a noise like laughter pushed down good and hard. “That is logical. And you’re drunk, fascinating.”

“I’m not drunk, just uncomplicated.” Kirk pushed up to his feet and went to piss. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I will return to my quarters, if you prefer.”

Kirk came out of the facilities naked. “Get undressed. I have plans for you.”

“Punishment?” Spock stripped off his clothes and hung them up.

“No,” Kirk said. “Sex, lust, relations, love, whatever you want to call it.”

“You smell somewhat odious.”

“I guess you’re being punished after all.” Kirk crawled into bed and crooked his finger at Spock. The meld tightened around them.

Spock groaned, and Kirk smiled.

“You are not my pussy boy. That is incredibly offensive.”

“We’ll discuss it later. Come here, and fuck me.”

Spock went.

Chapter 6 - Too Much or Not Enough

“I hate dress uniforms.” Kirk stretched his neck up and pulled down the slick, golden material. “More than I do tribbles.”

“You look very pleasing in it.” Spock gave off a low-level growl that Kirk felt in his groin. “I may make you wear it later.”

“That would be a punishment.” Kirk pulled on his best, black boots.

“I’ll be monitoring you closely tonight.” Spock finished and went to his black chair to sit.

“Why?” Kirk combed his hair and decided enough was enough. “Is there something you need to tell your captain?”

“No, but my bondmate needs to be aware that there will be several handsome delegates tonight who prefer men.”

“And you’re worried I’ll bring home a stray.” Kirk leaned against the mesh partition and watched Spock closely. The meld was light tonight, pulsing, but not wrapping around him.

“We don’t often include others. A delegation reception planetside is not advisable. It could cause difficulties.”

“Are you lecturing your captain on diplomacy?”

Spock met Kirk’s eyes. “No, but you are a creature of deep passions.”

“I suppose I accept that explanation. Master, I would never presume to include someone without your permission.” Kirk put his eyes on Spock’s boots. This was about that damn episode with McCoy. Spock was being subtle. “Tacit or overt.”

Spock rose from the chair and ordered water from the food dispenser. It was a special blend of vitamins, electrolytes, salts, and minerals. McCoy had programmed this dispenser especially for Kirk. Spock handed him the water. “Drink it. You will require it later.”

Kirk nodded and drank. What would Spock do to him tonight?

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

* * * * *

The reception was planetside, and all senior officers attended. Kirk gave everyone the once over and a warning not to start trouble to Scotty. He tried to look innocent. Spock was at his shoulder as any good first officer would be, but Kirk put his finger in his shirt collar and tugged. Why did he feel like Spock had collared him tonight? He shut his eyes and looked at the meld. Yep, a silver end was firmly around his neck.

“Mr. Spock, loosen up a little tonight,” Kirk said. A gentle request.

“Highly illogical.” Spock yanked the meld, and Kirk almost took a step into the Vulcan’s chest. “Among strangers we should be cautious.”

Kirk slowly lowered his eyes, and Spock lightened the meld a tiny bit, enough. They turned as one and went to meet and greet.

The reception was a large one with the contingent from the Enterprise representing Star Fleet. Kirk and Spock circulated together until they entered into a lengthy conversation with an Andorian. At that point, Kirk excused himself and headed for the facilities. It had to be more interesting. Spock gave the meld a tug, and Kirk smiled. He would most likely pay for this later. Kirk put his hands under the sonic when he was finished. What was McCoy up to tonight? And Scotty? Kirk should hunt them up. He turned and bumped into a very large Rigellian.

“Excuse me, I didn’t see you there.” Kirk smiled and stepped back.

“Apology not accepted,” the behemoth snarled. “Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness.”

Kirk sighed and looked at the small crowd gathering. Spock would kill him if he knelt. That was out of the question. Kirk hated to get his dress uniform dirty, but there was no alternative. “No, get the hell out of the way.”

The Rigellian bared his teeth, and Kirk didn’t look away. There was no way that this fellow was tougher than a Vulcan in pon farr.

“Apology accepted.”

Kirk stepped in another inch, and the Rigellian turned away. What a bully. The crowd dissipated, and Kirk turned to leave. He almost walked into Spock.

“Bondmate, you are trying my patience.”

Kirk looked around. There was no one about. “Master, I do try to stay out of trouble.”

“Your attempt is not sufficient.”

“I’m going to look up the rest of the crew.” Kirk had to change the subject and escape.

“There are several delegates from Vulcan here. Will you attend me?”

“Is that advisable? I’m not the normal bondmate, being human and all.” Kirk put his hands on his hips. “I don’t want to embarrass you.”

“You are Captain Kirk.”

“There is that,” Kirk said. “I’ll attend you. Give me a tug when you want me.”

“Agreed,” Spock said. Kirk smiled, and Spock wrapped the meld tight, giving him a squeeze. “And avoid trouble.”

Kirk waited until Spock was out of sight before straightening his uniform and going to look for McCoy. He was at the buffet with a girl on his arm.

“Hey Bones, how’s it going tonight?”

“There for a moment I thought I’d need my medikit, but other than that, everything is calm.”

“Bones, not you too. I didn’t do anything,” Kirk said.

“That’s what you always say.” Bones waved goodbye and went off with his lady friend. She was cute - blue, but cute.

Scotty was harder to find. He was drinking with a group of delegates from a planet Kirk had never heard of, but Scotty seemed happy. They were tech-heads. Kirk gave him a nod and kept moving. Spock wanted him.

The Vulcans were as far from the ornamental fountain as possible. Kirk looked only at Spock, and not above the chest. Vulcans had far too many rules governing society for Kirk’s taste. Spock extended two fingers first, thus proving he was dominant, and Kirk met them with his own. Kirk had just told them that he was submissive. He didn’t like it, but it was the way Vulcans did things. He sat near Spock and waited for an introduction to the delegates. Spock coached him endlessly about proper protocol, and Kirk did everything the way he’d been told. The Vulcans thought humans were rude savages, and Kirk didn’t want to further that misconception. Spock remained as impassive as ever throughout the conversation, and Kirk took that as good news.

There were three Vulcans, and Kirk didn’t look any of them in the eye or smile. Satarr, obviously a youngster. Santir, he was Spock’s age, and Spilok, the senior delegate. Everyone deferred to him, and Kirk did his best to grovel while acting as if he weren’t. After introductions, the Vulcan resumed their conversation - in their own language. Kirk could have used the meld to translate, but it seemed like a lot of work. Exclusion was fine with him. Vulcans, so polite and so rude. Spock pulled him inside the meld and caressed him. Kirk wanted to groan, but instead he merely focused his eyes on Spock’s boots.

“Your bondmate is extremely obedient,” Satarr said. “Rare in a human.”

Kirk wanted to bare his teeth. Spock’s eyes flicked up and down the young Vulcan. Kirk held his breath. Now that was an insult.

“He is human. That is no excuse for rudeness,” Spilok said. A rebuke.

Satarr stood up and left with his eyes down. Spock nodded his satisfaction. “I regret that course of action.”

“Satarr is no more than a child, and he is not a dominant. He will learn,” Spilok said. “It is unusual to bond to a human. Family tradition?”

“Perhaps it is merely coincidence,” Spock said. “The bond was accidental.”

Spilok looked as astonished as a Vulcan could, and Kirk looked away, scanning the crowd. While it was true, it was painful to know that Spock would have preferred someone else, anyone else, from any planet.

“And the bond was not abandoned?”

“Captain Kirk and I reached an adequate arrangement,” Spock said.

Kirk brought his eyes back to Spock’s boots. He was adequate. It would have to be enough.

“And you, Captain Kirk, what were your feelings about the bond?”

Kirk was astonished a Vulcan would mention feelings. He went ahead and told a cautious truth. “The bond felt good, and I wanted to keep it.”

“Yes, I can see where a human would quickly become addicted,” Spilok said. “You must be a remarkable mate. Most are abandoned when the bond is unintentional.”

Kirk nodded and slowly brought his eyes to Spock’s chest. “I need to check on the rest of the crew, Spock.”

“You may leave, bondmate,” Spock said.

Kirk bowed and left. He shoved all his negative emotions away. Spock would pick up on them. Kirk focused on searching out Uhura. She was always a breath of fresh air, and he needed one right now.

“Uhura, how’s your evening?”

“Vulcans through treating you like dirt, Captain?” Uhura didn’t pull any punches.

“Pretty much, I think they saved something for later.” Kirk smiled and leaned close to whisper in her ear, “Found a man yet?”

“Just one?” Uhura smiled and winked. “You must think I’m slowing down.”

“No, never.” Kirk squeezed her arm and moved on. The reception was winding down, and it was about time as far as Kirk was concerned. He went to the buffet table and got some champagne. It was the real stuff and good. The back of his neck prickled, and he turned to see who was staring at him. It was Santir, and he was standing in the shadows of an alcove that was away from the main floor.

Kirk went to him, but in a manner that was not submissive. “May I help you?”

“You will service me this evening,” Santir said. His eyes tried to pin Kirk’s knees to the floor.

Kirk took a sip of his champagne and stalled. Those words reverberated down the meld. He felt Spock’s head turn towards him. Spock would be here soon.

“I am only human,” Kirk said. A safe reply.

“And handsome. I prefer males outside my own species.”

Santir moved closer. Kirk could feel him trying to get purchase on his mind. Kirk edged back. A forced mindmeld could injure him. The Vulcan struck, the champagne glass shattered on the floor, and Kirk’s side pressed against the darkest wall of the alcove with Santir full-body against him. Kirk tried to push him away - useless. Spock surged up the meld and wedged Kirk between two Vulcans. Santir thrust Kirk to his knees. Spock roared inside Kirk’s mind, and Santir tried to shove his cock in Kirk’s mouth.

Kirk’s primary shield held but barely. He kept his mouth firmly closed and tried to turn his face away. Impossible. Santir gripped him too tightly. The big cock hit him, and Santir slashed Kirk’s mind from top to bottom. Pain. Kirk’s shield trembled, and Santir forced Kirk to open his mouth. Pain. The huge cock slammed inside, and Kirk choked.

Spock was suddenly there. “Santir, what is your purpose here?”

“I desired your human. I did not think you would concern yourself.” Santir was confident, arrogant, and supremely Vulcan. He didn’t release Kirk, and the huge Vulcan cock continued to pummel his throat.

“Your assumption was in error.” Spock moved behind Kirk until he was firmly between the two Vulcans. Spock laid his hand on Kirk’s neck.

“Are you certain? You have trained him to be little more than a pleasure slave.”

The big cock twitched and oozed in Kirk’s throat. He shuddered with disgust. Santir’s grip was harsh, and he wasn’t giving up. Would Spock give him away? Kirk cringed and hated himself. Spock might. He’d done it before. Kirk couldn’t see from his position on his knees, but Spock was over him and inside him. Kirk’s shield gave way under the pressure of two Vulcan minds. Golden strands burned to silver hot as Spock’s heat flowed over him. The grasping winds of Santir whipped through, fanning the flames even hotter. Kirk stiffened and tried to cry out from the pain.

“Are you prepared to challenge me for him?” Spock sounded calm, but inside Kirk’s mind, a battle raged.

“For a human?” Santir punished Kirk. “You have been off Vulcan too long and have lost your ability to reason logically. Give him to me. It will release you from the obligation of caring for a human. Your father wanted more for you.”

Kirk understood immediately when an image of Santir beating, raping, and killing him raked over him, tearing and shredding at the bond. Spock’s growl was audible. Whose hand wrapped itself in Kirk’s hair?

“No.” Spock began to push Santir from Kirk’s mind. Kirk pulled all of himself as far back as possible. Pain. His brain frayed from the forces pulling at it. “The human belongs to me.”

Come filled Kirk’s throat and he gagged. He had no choice but to swallow. With a rip, Santir was gone from Kirk’s mouth and mind. “In a year or two when you tire of your little slave, contact me and I will take him.”

Kirk retched, and Spock pulled him into the shelter between his legs. “There is a human expression for this situation. Do not hold your breath.”

Kirk laughed weakly while gasping for breath. Spock pulled and pushed him to sit on a stone bench in the alcove. Kirk leaned back and threw up behind it. Little black dots swirled in front of his eyes, and he shut them to keep from falling to the floor. The meld was tighter than it had ever been, keeping him upright.

//I fear you have sustained injury//

//Thank you, Master//

//We will discuss this//

Kirk felt himself fade, but he shoved it away and took a deep, gasping breath. He knew where he was. Spock held him tightly and rummaged around inside his mind.

“I need water,” Kirk rasped. His shield was in tatters, he hurt, and Spock’s presence aggravated the pain. “Get out, Spock. Please.”

Kirk felt Spock’s surprise and his mind became blessedly empty, even the meld was quiet.

“You have injuries,” Spock said.

“Water, please. Don’t make me crawl, I will.”

Spock left, and Kirk leaned into his elbows, massaging his jaw. The alcove was dark. Had anybody seen them? Please let McCoy be fucking a blue girl. Kirk tried to smile, but his jaw protested. Being a Vulcan’s bondmate was not for the weak. He rubbed his temples and tried not to use his battered brain.

“Drink,” Spock said.

Kirk reached out to take it, but his hand shook. Spock pushed it away and held the glass to Kirk’s mouth. He sucked in a mouth full, swished it around, and spat it out under the bench. Santir tasted like shit. The glass came back, and Kirk drank. Almost immediately, he threw up again. Santir’s come tasted bad going down and worse coming up. Spock put a hand on him. It helped. Kirk breathed through his mouth and cautiously took another drink. It stayed down, and he emptied the glass.

“More.”

“You are going to sickbay,” Spock said. “Do not think to argue.”

Kirk nodded and said, “Don’t spoil McCoy’s evening with the blue girl. She was cute.”

“Spock to Enterprise.”

“Aye sir?”

“Two to beam up.”

Kirk was sitting on the pad when the sparkles vanished, and Spock pulled him up. Sickbay wasn’t far. Kirk leaned on Spock, walked, and didn’t think. Nurse Chapel jumped up when the door whooshed open.

“Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, what happened?”

Spock helped Kirk on a diagnostic bed. “There was an altercation.”

“Don’t call Bones, Nurse Chapel,” Kirk ordered. “You’re more than qualified. Mr. Spock, return to the surface until it’s polite to bring everyone home. Do not confront Santir. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock said.

Kirk struggled around the heat to make sure Spock would obey his captain. Spock lowered his head slightly and left quickly. Kirk knew his first officer would follow orders, and he smiled. Spock was out the door, and Nurse Chapel looked a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry, Christine. I need some fluids and quiet. That’s all.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Nurse Chapel bustled about, getting equipment. “Captain, when will you learn to stay out of trouble?”

Kirk shut his eyes and examined what was left of his shield again. He needed to rebuild it, but didn’t have the energy. He was far too vulnerable like this. The meld was thin, loose, and seemed to have holes torn in it, mostly on his side, but even Spock’s looked damaged. Santir had ripped away at what Kirk held sacred. That Vulcan needed a lesson in manners. Nurse Chapel fussed over him, and Kirk followed her orders. She took off his shirt, hooked up fluids, and she placed a small machine of some sort on his forehead. It was uncomfortable.

“What’s that?” He touched it, but was careful not to move it.

“You have several bruises, Captain.” Nurse Chapel patted his hand. “Dr. McCoy is going to be furious.”

Kirk groaned. There were bruises on his brain. Spock and McCoy were going to have a field day with this. They’d never let him off the ship again. Damn Vulcans, except for Spock, of course. A hypospray released into his bare arm, and Kirk faded away.

* * * * *

Kirk woke, when Spock firmly lodged himself in Kirk’s mind. A little pain, pressure and a few sore spots were the results of the inspection. Kirk waited patiently.

//Hello Master//

//You are healing//

//I will be fine//

//My apologies//

//I love you//

Spock was gone. Kirk stretched his arms over his head and lazily opened his eyes. He was still in sickbay under a silver thermal - no boots on his feet.

“How ya feel, Jim?”

“Bones! How was the blue girl?” Silence. Kirk looked over at his friend. McCoy wouldn’t meet his eye. “You got fucked!”

“Jim, you are talking about a very sweet girl,” McCoy said. Kirk laughed, and McCoy joined him. “I did have a nice evening, until I returned to sickbay to find my captain with bloody contusions on his brain!”

“Sorry.” Kirk grinned and pushed his hair back off the machine on his forehead. “Nurse Chapel needs a promotion.”

“She’ll get her own ship some day. What the hell happened?”

“Bones, I usually tell you everything, but this time you’re going to have to ask Spock,” Kirk said. “He can give you specifics. I know some of it, but not all.”

“I’ll speak to him, and then I’m going to run a number of tests.”

Kirk frowned, but knew he was on shaky ground. “You won’t certify me unless I do this, right?”

“Right. Now rest. I’m going to go see Spock.”

“He’s on the bridge.”

McCoy glanced back at him from the intercom button he was about to push. “You always know, don’t you?”

“Unless he hides.” Kirk stretched again and got comfortable. It seemed he was going to be here a little longer.

“Rest,” McCoy said again. Kirk watched him whisper in Nurse Chapel’s ear before leaving sickbay. It wasn’t much longer and she was back with a hypospray. Kirk sighed and submitted. A hiss and he was sleepy. Before he slept, he took the last threads of his shield completely down. He’d rebuild later, after his nap.

* * * * *

//You require a shield//

//I’ll get there//

//Priority//

//My ship//

//We are on route to Deep Space 3//

//Good//

Spock was gone again, and Kirk was relieved. The heat built up to quickly with no shield. Already, he needed water. He sat up, glanced down at the fluid machine, and Nurse Chapel was there.

“I’m thirsty,” Kirk said. “Please.”

“Certainly, Captain. One moment.” Nurse Chapel headed for the food dispenser. Kirk suppressed his fidgets. He needed to be elsewhere. She returned. “Your special mixture.”

Kirk smiled and drank it slowly. It tasted different, but he never complained. It was a small part of the price. Spock was worth it. Kirk shut his eyes and opened his inner eye. The meld was in the same poor condition as it had been yesterday. He channeled some energy into it and watched it grow stronger. A bit more and it tightened up. It was completely silver again, not a trace of gold. The holes were still there, and Kirk was uncertain. He regulated his breathing and thought of Spock.

//You should rest//

//Our bond is weak//

//It will heal//

//Will it//

//Yes//

Spock gently cast Kirk out, and he drank more water. When the water was gone, he went back to rebuild his shield. He grounded himself in his ship and raised a thin shield. Focusing tightly, he reinforced it with the cold of a star field. It glowed pale yellow and would have to do. He opened his eyes, and McCoy was sitting near him.

“I’ve been talking to you for several minutes.”

“I’ve been elsewhere,” said Kirk. “My shield needs work, and I can’t get along without it.”

“I am lodging a medical protest against Santir and the Vulcan Delegation.” McCoy’s blue eyes glinted with rage. “You were assaulted and raped.”

Kirk flinched and looked away. “The Federation won’t thank you.”

“Too bad. Santir is a danger, and I intend to see his wings are clipped.” McCoy went to the dispenser and brought back some water. “Drink.”

“I don’t have the authority to stop you.” Kirk paused, taking the glass. “Or I would, believe me.”

“Spock said almost the same. I’m releasing you to quarters.” McCoy removed the machine from Kirk’s forehead and the one from his arm. “Report back here in forty-eight hours to be certified fit for duty.”

“Yes, Dr. McCoy.” Any other answer was inviting an argument that he couldn’t win. His quarters felt like a sanctuary, and he stripped off his clothes gratefully. Naked, he went to the shower and washed away the stink of sickbay and Santir. He toweled off, dressed casually, and went to eat. He was hungry and thirsty. Would he keep it down? The tendril that was Spock stayed thin, and Kirk concentrated on himself. After eating, he breathed through his mouth until he was certain that he wouldn’t vomit. He relaxed in Spock’s chair, reinforced his shield, and examined the results. Another week or two and he’d be back to normal.

Kirk was sitting, trying to think of nothing, and drinking water when Spock came in the door. Kirk placed the water down and knelt in the submissive position. It probably wasn’t necessary. Spock didn’t feel upset, but Kirk wanted it. It was reassuring. Spock said nothing, and the meld was still light. The heat muted. He stepped around Kirk and sat behind him. Kirk stayed still. The bond was injured. Spock ran his hands down Kirk’s arms and kissed the back of his neck in blatant possession. Kirk sighed with pleasure. He quivered with anticipation when Spock eased off Kirk’s shirt.

“You are my bondmate, and there is a part of me that would like to keep you collared at my side.” Spock reached around and fondled Kirk’s chest. “And cuffed.”

Kirk could have spoken. Spock wasn’t punishing him with silence, but he remained quiet. There was no answer to that. He flexed the muscles in his arms and arched his back. An invitation for his master to possess him. Spock bit Kirk on the nape of his neck - hard.

“Who am I?”

“Master,” Kirk breathed. His body tingled. “Mine.”

“And you are?”

“Hopelessly in love with you,” Kirk said softly. It was almost inaudible, and it was so true it hurt.

Spock took his hands off Kirk and sat back. The muted heat flared between them. Kirk tried to relax. He was unexpectedly tired, and his knees began to ache.

“Go to bed, my little one,” Spock said. “Take water and drink it.”

Kirk got his water and slid a look at Spock’s boots. He wanted to make love, or Spock could take him hard. Something, anything, to wipe the taste of Santir from his mind and mouth. Didn’t Spock want him? Kirk drank his water, took a piss, and got in bed. It felt good. The sheets were cool on his body, and he stretched. McCoy was determined to press charges against Santir. It wouldn’t look good on Kirk’s record. Did he care? Not all that much. He shut his eyes. The image of Santir forcing him to his knees was there, and it was ugly. He should have done more to protect himself.

“Bondmate, you aren’t thinking clearly.”

Kirk opened his eyes, and Spock walked to the bed, sitting near him. Kirk waited for Spock to finish his thought.

“You are remarkably quiet tonight. Perhaps you are more injured than I realize,” Spock said.

Kirk placed his head on Spock’s thigh and sighed. It was true that he was injured from this, and he didn’t like it one bit. No talking or he might get hysterical. Spock touched Kirk’s hair lightly, but they didn’t meld completely. Kirk felt the lack keenly.

“You could not have stopped Santir unless you had a phaser,” Spock said. “He is physically stronger than I. In addition, he already had a grip on your mind.”

Kirk believed that. Santir had been unbelievably strong, mentally and physically. He’d wanted to kill Kirk, after torturing and raping him. He rubbed his eyes and hoped the mental images would fade with time.

“You were terrified that I would give you to him,” Spock said, “and he was hurting you.”

Kirk had feared it. Where was brave Captain Kirk now? His throat closed up, and he couldn’t speak if he tried. Spock had given him away several times, and Kirk went because he was willing to pay that price for all that they shared.

“I gave you away for your sake, not punishment. You have always had many different partners.”

Now Kirk understood, and he retreated behind his thin shield. Spock had been trying to entertain him, not humiliate him, but it was punishment of the worst kind, and the only kind that truly hurt him. He desperately tried to keep everything behind his shield.

//You vomited//

// ? // Kirk refused to help his bondmate speculate.

//And each time I allowed you to enjoy others you vomited//

Kirk pushed himself out of the meld. Some things Spock didn’t need to know. Spock yanked him back.

//It made you physically ill to lie with others// Spock’s shock was easy to read.

//I’m yours// Kirk would only say that. Heat washed over him, pushing him out again, and he rested his eyes on his empty glass. Spock slid out from under him and went to get more water. Kirk sat up, took it, and waited with his eyes down.

“Drink. Damn it,” Spock said. Kirk choked on air and water. Spock never cursed. “Your submission tonight reeks of abuse. I am no better than Santir.”

Kirk cleared his throat and drank his water. He didn’t know what to say. Spock’s choices were his own, and Kirk paid the price. He would pay more, if asked. Spock turned away and placed his hands behind his back. Kirk finished the water and stretched again. He was tired and had a headache. Examining his shield, he found a rip. This would never hold now. Once weakened, it would break easily. He took it down, and again grounded himself in his ship.

//You must be patient//

//I hate water//

//Reach a little deeper and anchor them thusly//

Kirk did this and was pleased to see a thin golden shield emerge. This one was stronger and might hold long enough to grow thick. Spock was there, watching. Kirk checked the meld and opened his eyes. Spock was naked and in bed with him. Their hands interlocked across Kirk’s chest.

“Sleep, Jim. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Spock said.

Kirk curled a little deeper and dreamed of nothing because Spock made sure of it.

* * * * *

Spock _was_ there when Kirk woke up. It was strange, but nice. Their bodies wrapped around each other, and he took a moment to marvel at the beautiful body on his. Long and lean, ripples of muscle, and all put together with an eye to symmetry. Those ears fascinated Kirk. He yearned to lick them and never had the courage to ask.

“Do it, bondmate.”

Kirk was nestled into Spock’s chest, and he pulled away slightly to lick his way up - might as well enjoy it all. Finally, an elegantly pointed ear was in front of his mouth, and he hesitated. He kissed behind it before flicking his tongue over it. Spock’s heat went up. Kirk grinned and caressed it completely. Spock actually groaned. It was more than surprising.

“Fascinating,” Kirk said.

Spock rolled him underneath. Kirk managed one last lick before his head tucked further down his mate.

//How are you//

//Horny//

//Let me//

Kirk assented, and Spock spent some time looking through him. It revealed two spots that were still tender, and shields that were paper-thin. Heat permeated Kirk, and Spock got out.

“You need more time,” Spock said.

“I have a day and a half.” Kirk nuzzled Spock’s neck. “McCoy must be satisfied before he’ll certify me fit for duty.”

“He is a harsh master.”

Kirk laughed softly. Spock would never laugh, but a definite sense of amusement permeated the meld. The heat went up. Spock bit him, and Kirk shivered.

“You taste good.”

Kirk bit him back, gently, not much more than kiss. “You do too.”

“You are mine.”

“You still want me?” Kirk wasn’t sure.

Spock shifted his hips, and his hard cock nestled into Kirk’s groin. “Jim, I am lodging a formal protest with the Vulcan Council against Santir.”

“Are you telling your bondmate, or asking your captain?” Kirk grasped Spock’s ass. Spock kissed him. Spock’s tongue stroked along the roof of Kirk’s mouth, and their bodies moved together. The heat and friction left Kirk gasping. His body bucked against Spock’s cock, and he wanted more, deeper and harder.

“You are greedy.”

“Yes.” Kirk reached up and fondled Spock’s ears. They were delightful. Spock’s tongue began to torture him. “I want you inside me.”

Spock pulled away, removing his ears from Kirk’s reach, and groped for the lubricant. Kirk rolled over, but stayed flat. Spock and his heat swarmed over him. He lifted his ass slightly and shuddered when it was penetrated. Sweet, satin hotness pressed inside, and he grinned fiercely. Spock was fully inside when he stuck his tongue in Kirk’s ear. His cock and tongue matched rhythms. Kirk squirmed. The meld burned tightly between them. Slapping flesh and small grunts made Kirk blaze. Spock ran his tongue down to Kirk’s shoulder and sank his teeth into it. With a shake, he orgasmed, and Kirk pushed up his chest.

“Don’t come yet.”

Kirk gritted his teeth, and Spock did the unexpected. He rolled them over. His cock almost slipped out, but he jammed it back in and took Kirk’s cock in his hand. Kirk gasped and groaned. Spock fucked him harder, with one hand on Kirk’s cock and the other pulling his neck to the side so Spock could bite it.

“Spock, Master, please,” Kirk babbled. He didn’t know what he wanted except more. His hands went up to Spock’s head and their bodies writhed together. Come shot up Kirk’s stomach. Spock pushed deep, pulsing. Kirk went elsewhere for a moment or two, and Spock was there.

//I will not give you away again//

//I am yours//

//I was informing my bondmate//

//He is ashamed//

//Put it aside//

Kirk was out of the meld and gasping from the orgasm. It went on longer than ever before, and Spock was still in Kirk’s ass, grinding ever so slightly. Damn, there was enough come on him for three men, maybe four. Spock continued caressing - nipples, balls, mouth, every part of him. He groaned again, and his erection stayed firm.

“Once more,” Spock said.

Kirk nodded, and Spock stroked him on his slick-with-come cock. It felt good. Kirk tingled. They shifted to the side without losing speed. He used the meld to fondle Spock’s ass.

“Clever.” Spock retaliated by pulling Kirk’s nipples out with the meld. It raced down Kirk’s body and tugged his balls before penetrating him. Kirk arched back. The heat reinforced Spock’s cock and shattered Kirk’s self-control. “Come again now.”

Kirk did, and it shook him to his depths. So hot. Spock tensed and groaned. They were both very sticky. The meld pulled out and receded. Spock gave Kirk a nudge. “Shower.”

“Water?” Kirk felt thick and groggy.

“Yes.” Spock helped Kirk out of bed and shepherded him to the shower. “Get clean.”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said. Their hands twined together. “Are you joining me?”

“If I don’t, you may lose consciousness,” Spock growled.

Kirk turned on the water and gasped with pleasure. It felt so good against his body. He drank a large amount and let it sluice off his shoulders. He leaned into his hands against the wall, and Spock stepped directly behind him.

“You do realize that you are actually getting wet,” Kirk said.

“It is punishment.” Spock took the soap and began cleaning Kirk’s body from top to bottom. “Stand still.”

Kirk spread his legs a little and stayed put. The water and Spock’s hands felt glorious - wet and warm. He tilted his head back and filled his mouth again. A swallow and he said, “What for?”

“I failed in my obligations to my bondmate.” Spock began to shampoo Kirk’s hair.

Kirk closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. The slight headache was back. “You have never failed me.”

Spock rinsed Kirk off and moved back slightly. He said nothing, and Kirk didn’t push. Another big drink and he turned off the water. Spock was already out, and he tossed Kirk a towel. He dried his face, but not the rest of his body. The moisture felt good. When he pulled the towel down, Spock was there with water to drink.

“I hate water,” Kirk said.

“I concur,” Spock said. “Drink it, or Dr. McCoy will punish me.”

“It seems we have a new master.” Kirk began sipping it. “You due on the bridge?”

“Not for another shift.” Spock was toweling himself off with what Kirk considered extreme force. “I will dry you off.”

“Master, please don’t. I like my body stuck together in one piece.” Kirk wrapped the towel around his hips and went to the computer. He began going through reports, keeping an eye on Spock.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk replied absentmindedly. Life was normal on the Enterprise, but she needed her captain. “What’s our ETA for Deep Space 3?”

“If we continue at this speed and heading, three days and sixteen hours.” Spock paused. “Come eat, bondmate.”

Kirk moved to the small table and sat, keeping his eyes where they belonged. It was more than habit. It was ingrained in his personality. Spock reached out and touched Kirk between the eyes. He looked up and grinned.

“How is the pain in your occipital lobe?”

Kirk shrugged. “It’s there.”

“If I ask you to go to sickbay, will you comply?”

Kirk was surprised enough that it leaked into the meld. Spock didn’t ask. He gave orders, and Kirk obeyed them. “Yes, of course, Master.”

Spock growled very low, and Kirk wanted to look away. He didn’t because he wasn’t up to the slightest punishment.

“Eat. I will not punish you today,” Spock said, “for any reason.”

Kirk ate and did a mental adjustment. Spock was clearly upset, but why? Kirk finished his meal and put his hands in his lap. He closed his eyes and checked his shield. Still up, but very thin. He channeled some energy into them, and they grew marginally thicker. The meld pulsed, and he focused on it. It was healing, and his end looked pale gold, but Spock’s silver end seemed to be in flux. Kirk pushed away and out, and he drank his water.

“I’ll get dressed and go to sickbay.”

“Thank you, bondmate,” Spock said.

Kirk went to his closet, dressed, and decided this day was going to be a strange one. Finished, he went to Spock. He was sitting in his chair, hands steepled, staring at nothing. Kirk knelt in front of him, arms back, and eyes down. He hoped for a kiss.

Spock surged up, wrapped his hands in Kirk’s shirt, yanked him to his feet, and shook him. “ **I** **do not want you on your knees.”**

Kirk’s headache blossomed from the psychic shock. Spock projected the words up and down the meld. They took on the force of command, and it hurt. Kirk stayed still in Spock’s grip, relaxed his muscles into submission, and let the pain wash over him. Spock released Kirk’s shirt and pulled him into an embrace. Kirk leaned on Spock and couldn’t even think. The words branded onto his brain. Pain.

“Please. Go. I apologize,” Spock said.

Kirk nodded, and Spock released him. With a glance at Spock’s boots, Kirk went to sickbay. He shook as he walked. The turbolift wasn’t there, and he leaned against the wall. His head throbbed. Spock. Santir had damaged them both. The lift opened, and Kirk smiled shakily at Uhura.

“Hello, Lieutenant. On your way to the bridge?”

“Yes, Captain. How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Kirk laughed. “Not really, but I’ll be fine.”

“I’m glad to hear it. The Vulcans just can’t seem to leave you alone,” Uhura said. “Where to?”

“Sickbay,” Kirk said. The turbolift took them there, and he stepped off. “Give me the good gossip later.”

Uhura smiled and blew him a kiss. The doors shut, and Kirk forced himself to walk down the hallway to see McCoy. Of course, that led to a bed, fluids, and a good cursing out.

“Bones, listen. My head hurts. Can you yell at me some other time? Spock was bad enough,” Kirk said. He was defenseless against these crazy people today.

“Spock yelled at you?” McCoy sat down near Kirk. “I’m shocked.”

“I was too. I nearly pissed myself.” Kirk grinned humorlessly. “Hurt like hell.”

“You mean he projected it and yelled it?”

“Yes,” Kirk said. “It hurt, and now you’re picking on me.”

“What did you do?”

“Why do you always blame me? I didn’t do anything but agree to go to sickbay.”

“And?” McCoy grinned.

Kirk scowled at him. “He was sitting, so I knelt down to kiss him.”

McCoy’s mouth fell open. “You’re an idiot.”

“What?” Kirk spread his hands. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Jim, you fool. You _kneeled.”_ McCoy stood up. “The last thing Spock wants to see right now is you on your knees. Let me get you something for the pain.”

“But, I …” Kirk almost said, ‘I do that all the time,’ but he remembered McCoy had no idea and shut up. McCoy returned with a hypospray and pushed it into Kirk’s arm.

“That’ll help.” McCoy paused. “Do your doctor a favor and don’t kneel around Spock for a while.”

“Um, yeah, I think you’re right,” Kirk muttered. His brain hurt, and this whole situation was not helping. No punishments, no kneeling, what was next? No Spock? Kirk manipulated the bed so he was leaning back, not lying flat. McCoy watched and said nothing. Kirk wanted to pull his hair out. “How long?”

“A few hours,” McCoy said softly. “Relax. I promise, no more yelling today.”

Kirk looked up at the ceiling. “I am surrounded by odd people.”

“Who are you talking to, bondmate?”

“My ship,” Kirk said, spreading his hands. “She’s not nuts.”

McCoy laughed and left them alone. Kirk wasn’t sure where to look or what to say. He settled on his boots and nothing. Spock reached out and touched him between the eyes, again. Kirk braced himself and looked up. Their eyes met, and Spock was inside him.

//I apologize for hurting you//

//It was my fault//

//No//

A long pause.

//I have failed you//

//Bullshit//

//This cannot continue//

Kirk was so upset that he dropped out of the bond. He bared his teeth and clenched his fists. Breathe. He had to breathe. Spock took a hold on him, and Kirk refused to meet those Vulcan eyes.

“You will listen.”

“Just abandon ‘your pleasure slave’ and be done with it.” Kirk swallowed hard. “I’ll survive, unless you tell Santir that I’m available.”

“Bondmate, you are injured and confused.” Spock squeezed Kirk’s arm. There would be bruises later. “Come directly to my quarters after leaving here.”

“Yes, Master,” Kirk said woodenly. His life with Spock was finished. All he had left was his ship, and it would have to be enough.

Spock touched Kirk’s lips, spun on his heel, and left sickbay. Kirk shut his eyes against the pain in his head and heart. He kept them shut for three hours. McCoy left Kirk alone, and he spent time working on his shield. He was going to need it. Damn that Santir.

“Ready to go?” McCoy unhooked Kirk’s arm. Kirk nodded to the doctor and left sickbay. No talking until Spock released him. Kirk smiled grimly, and Spock would be releasing him, for good. The meld was tight and bright on both ends - silver and a pale gold. The holes were healing. Kirk waited in front of Spock’s door.

“Come.”

Kirk entered. He usually would have knelt near Spock, but he was unable to because of the projected command, so he put his eyes on Spock’s boots and waited. Spock guided him to a spot on the floor. Kirk sank down on the pillow and lowered his head. This was going to hurt. Shit.

“Look at me,” Spock said. Kirk raised his head, focusing his eyes on Spock’s right ear. Their knees were almost touching. “You are mistaken. I am not abandoning you.”

Kirk shrugged. He didn’t believe that.

“We bonded quite suddenly, and I made decisions based on that. I would gain control of you and the situation. Otherwise, you would have injured yourself. Your training was to help you master the meld and survive pon farr.”

Kirk wanted to fidget. What was Spock getting at?

“Santir saw you as no more than a slave. I am at fault. You are much more.” Spock paused and touched Kirk’s lips. “I am a dominant male, but so are you.”

Kirk licked his lips to taste Spock and considered his next words carefully. “I wanted you badly enough to pay any price.”

“That was why we bonded in pain,” Spock said. “It was no true accident. You knew what you wanted.”

“You didn’t,” Kirk said. “You would have preferred a Romulan over me.”

“That isn’t the truth, or we wouldn’t have bonded. I wanted you, but you are another dominant male. I did not believe we could reach an agreement, not after the rituals on Vulcan.”

“I submit to you.” Kirk stopped before he began to beg.

“Because you are stronger than I,” Spock finished. “It is true. My father knew it.”

Kirk was hot. He peeled off his shirt, folded it, and placed it on the floor near him. Spock rose to his feet and returned with water for him.

“I hate water.”

“You complain about it more each day.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “Dr. McCoy will punish you.”

“I know, I know.” Kirk drank. “You filed a complaint.”

“Yes. Santir will be detained on charges of assault, rape, and tampering with a bondmate.” Spock took a gentle hold on Kirk and eased him into his lap. “I apologize.”

“It wasn’t your fault, or mine either,” Kirk said. “Too bad you didn’t have a phaser.”

“I did not have one in my possession.” Spock stroked Kirk’s forehead. “Or I would have used it with no regrets.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“You do not have to call me that,” Spock said. “I will no longer require it, or punish you, and no more kneeling, unless you desire it.”

Kirk closed his eyes and relaxed into Spock’s warm body. “I’ll miss my leash.”

“You are insolent.” Spock laid a hand on Kirk’s groin. “During pon farr—”

“I know, I must obey quietly and damn quick too,” Kirk interrupted.

“I cherish thee, t’hy’la.”

“Good. I love you, Master.” The price had been paid - in full.


End file.
